Salley's Horrific Story
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: A spin-off fic. What if Hannah actually married Venom? What if their only child was Salley? What if she was an emo un-socialized vampire? What if everything had changed compared to the original timeline? Rated T for bloody violence, language, and themes.
1. Chapter 1

Salley's Horrific Story

Chapter 1

**Here's my first spin-off fic. **

**Now, listen to me carefully. I _was_ gonna make this rated M, but, since I'm not **

**allowed to do so, I put it back on the T level. There might be hints of that, though, just**

**telling you.**

**Here's some more information. In this story, as I mentioned in the summary, **

**Salley will be in her vampire form, but her personality will be slightly changed. **

**She'll be a neutral, emo cat-girl who doesn't believe in romance.**

**Also, I will return some characters that were killed off of my original stories in **

**this one, put two new characters and add a real Sonic the Hedgehog character that I **

**haven't used yet.**

**Anyway, with that being said, here's the first chapter of my spin-off. Enjoy!**

_Flashback_

_Inside a huge, black castle, a bunch of creatures were sitting in seats in _

_between a church corridor. They were all dressed in black and white dresses and _

_suits._

_Standing on the podium was an old imp-like creature with glasses wearing a black _

_robe. Next to him was a wolf-man dressed in a tuxedo and a black cape. _

_Everyone suddenly turned behind them to see someone walk down the aisle. It was _

_a green cat-woman dressed in a white dress and wearing a long veil from her head down _

_to her tail. She was carrying a bouquet of black flowers in her hand. She was not _

_grinning, for she was both depressed and nervous at the same time._

_The wolf smirked and took his bride's hand in his as he turned to the direction _

_she was standing. He whispered, "Smile, Hannah. Soon, you will be my queen."_

_The cat-woman took a deep breath and made a tiny smile. _

_The soon-to-be-married couple turned to the imp, who had suddenly snoozed off._

_The wolf cleared his throat and snapped his fingers, which then made the imp woke _

_up._

"_Wh-what?" said the creature, feeling drowsy. He then remembered what he _

_needed to do. "Oh, sorry!" He cleared his throat, but coughed a bit and took out _

_his book. He spoke quickly after he straightened out his glasses, "Dearly beloved, _

_we're gathered here to celebrate this day as we join Venom the Wolf and Hannah the _

_Cat in matrimony. Do you, Venom the Wolf, take this woman to be your wife forever _

_and eternity?"_

_The wolf smiled warmly. "Yes, I do."_

_The imp spoke quickly again, "Do you, Hannah the Cat, take this man to be your _

_husband forever and eternity?"_

_The cat-woman hesitated, for she did not know how to answer. "I…"_

_Venom turned his eyes to his bride. "Well?" he whispered on the corner of his _

_mouth._

"_I…I-I…"_

_The wolf-man started to get impatient. "Just say it!"_

_Everyone leaned in closer to hear Hannah's answer._

"_Hannah, do you?" asked the imp the second time._

_After a few seconds, Hannah gathered up her courage, breathed in heavily, and _

_spoke, "…I do."_

_Everyone sighed with relief, including Venom._

"_I now pronounce thee man and wife," the imp said in a fast way. " You mat _

_kiss the bride." He closed the book and took some deep breaths._

_Venom faced Hannah, lifted her veil, grabbed her waist, and kissed her lips for a _

_couple seconds. _

_Afterwards, the wolf sighed. "You had me worried there. I thought you weren't _

_going to answer."_

_Hannah made a tiny smile, but still felt oddly depressed inside for making her _

_choice. "Sorry…"_

_Venom smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're forgiven. Come on, let's go." _

_And, with that, Venom and Hannah walked away from the aisle and to the doorway, where _

_they had been crowned king and queen._

_End of Flashback_

**For those of you who were mad about Venom raping Hannah on one of my original **

**stories, "Day of Wrath", I'm sorry you had to see them get married in this. I **

**don't care if you flame me, but I extremely hate it when people are very harsh **

**and/or yell at me. Don't ask why, but I'll just say that I'm very sensitive with **

**those kinds of things.**

**Next chapter: you will see Salley. R&R, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The next chapter might be a bit short, but it mentions Salley in this one. **

In the present, the green cat-woman was now wearing a black dress with a silver

crown with silver jewels on it and black shoes. She was sitting on a cushioned-

throne, which was also black, but also red and gold.

Beside her was the brown wolf-man who wore a black crown with his black cape, a

teal green shirt, blue jeans, a brown belt, and brown boots. He turned to his wife,

who had a sad expression. "Now, do you understand why I asked you to marry me,

Hannah? Running a kingdom can be very hard work…especially for a king who is

single."

Hannah sighed. "Yes…I can see that now."

The wolf put his fingers on his wife's chin, making her look into his crimson

eyes. "I know things have been hard for you since…you know who died, but the

bright side is…" He held Hannah's hand in his. "…we can live together as one

happy family. Just you, me, and Salley."

Suddenly, another voice called out, "Your Majesty?"

The wolf turned to see a reddish-orange fox dressed in green face him. He

shrugged. "What is it, Rox?"

"I just wanted to inform that your daughter is awake and dressed."

"Oh, excellent! Send her down."

Rox turned to his left side. "Your Highness?"

Down the stairs came a dark purple cat-girl with short golden-orange hair,

piercing red eyes, just like her father's, and black leather wings. She wore a

black jacket, a short sky blue top, navy blue jeans, black gloves, and black small-

heeled shoes. She looked emotionless and bored.

The wolf smiled. "Good morning, dear."

Salley shrugged. "Hello, Father. Hello, Mother."

"How was your sleep?" asked Hannah.

"Fine...I guess."

"So…are you excited about your first day of school?" asked Venom.

Salley sighed. "To be honest…not really. Why do I have to go there anyway?

All you do is just sit there and feel like crap until your brain burns up."

The wolf shrugged. "Salley, we talked about this yesterday. Your mother

insisted that you should get an education and start learning new things. Besides,

there's gonna be an audition for that singing contest you've been looking forward

to. It might be fun."

Salley hesitated, but then shrugged. "I guess so."

The wolf suddenly realized something. "Oh, Salley, one last thing. Come here."

The cat-girl walked up to her father, who stretched out his palm to her chest.

He then said, "Diamond of Darkness, hide this girl's identity with a new form."

With that, he transferred his power to his daughter's chest, which glowed.

After a few seconds, a black force field surrounded her and had changed her

physical appearance, except for her clothes. Her eyes were now light blue and her

fangs, claws, and wings had disappeared.

Rox gave her a mirror for her to see her reflection.

When she did, she was surprised. "What did you do to me?"

"I took away your vampire form so you will be able to blend in with the others.

But, let me warn you, this disguise is limited on a specific hour, so make sure you

don't reveal yourself or lose control of your temper. For if you do…the whole

kingdom will be in grave danger and you'll go berserk with your thirst. Are we

clear on that?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good. Now, run along. You don't want to be late. Rox will escort you there."

The cat-girl walked over to the fox, who was carrying her backpack in his hands.

She took it and walked out the door with Rox.

"And make sure you're home right after the audition!" the wolf called out. He

then sighed and faced his wife. "Hannah, are you sure this was such a good idea?"

"Yes, Venom," replied the green cat-woman. "I told you several times that

Salley needs to go to school to learn, like you told her just now. Besides, she's

very un-socialized."

Venom's eyes lit up when he heard her say that. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean she's always lonely and feeling bored in her room most of the time.

She doesn't even have any friends to hang out with."

"Of course she does!"

"Name some."

Venom began to think. "Well…there are the guards, the maids, Rox, and us."

Hannah gave a serious look. "I'm talking about people who _don't_ live in this

kingdom."

Venom shrugged and slapped his forehead. "Honey, you know how much I don't

like our daughter being near mortals. She could easily put herself into a lot of

trouble."

"Not unless you give her a chance to get to know someone who she can trust."

Venom said nothing, but just sighed while leaning back on his throne.

Hannah smiled. "She'll be fine, don't worry."

Venom didn't respond. He just made a tiny smile and faced Hannah again. "What

do you want to do now?"

**Author's Notes:**

**1. I'm actually glad I made Hannah seem a little more confident than she was at the **

**original timeline.**

**2. You surprised that I put Rox in this? Yes, I'm sure you are.**

**3. I know that Salley seems just gloomy right now, but it'll get worse as you keep on **

**reading this.**

**4. If you have any questions, just ask me. Even if you don't, R&R soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**This might be a long chapter, but you might also like it. Trust me. Enjoy.**

When Salley and Rox arrived to the school, a lot of other high school students

were rushing inside the building.

The kitsune then cleared his throat. "I shall take you home at about…3:45, I

presume?"

Salley nodded.

"Alright. See you then, your highness." With that, Rox morphed out his peach

wings and flew away, leaving Salley out in the school yard.

The cat-girl sighed. _"As soon as I get even more bored than I am now, I'm _

_gonna start cutting myself."_ She then held her backpack tightly and proceeded into

the building.

There, she had made it inside the office. She saw one of workers sitting at a

desk, who appeared to be male. She called out, "Um, excuse me? Excuse me?"

The desk worker turned to her. "Yes, miss? Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah. I'm the new girl here; Salley the Wolf. I came here to get my

class schedule."

"Oh, yes. Everyone's been talking about you. Hold on one second and I'll get

your schedule." The desk worker went into his drawer to search for the right

folder. He then did, took out the schedule, and handed it to Salley. "Here it is,

miss. Now, listen closely, your first class, Geometry, is in room 172. You just

need to go straight, take a right, then a left, and then, you'll see the door right

in front of you. Alright?"

Salley nodded and walked out of the office.

She then saw a bunch of strange mortals she had never experienced before. They

came in many different species, color, sizes, and mostly, personalities.

Her mind was suddenly interrupted when someone had bumped into her.

They guy turned to her and said, "Sorry."

She glared at him. "Watch where you're going, punk!"

The guy looked surprised. "Excuse me? I just said I was sorry and nobody calls

me a punk around here."

"Well, I don't care what they call you!"

"You need to watch your mouth, missy!"

"My name's not Missy!" Salley grabbed the guy's shirt and started to become

steamed. But, she then remembered her father's warning:_ "This disguise is limited _

_on a specific hour, so make sure you don't reveal yourself or lose control of your _

_temper. For if you do…the whole kingdom will be in grave danger and you'll go _

_berserk with your thirst."_ She then took a deep breath and put the guy down.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

The guy, who looked scared to death now, said, "W-whatever. Just…stay away

from me, creep!" With that, he ran away from Salley.

This left the girl stunned. She then sighed. "That's just great. It's my

first day here and yet, I get bumped by some guy, use my big fat mouth, almost lose

my temper, and now he runs away because he was afraid of a girl." She slapped her

forehead. "Could it get any worse?"

"Hi, there," said a voice behind Salley.

The cat-girl turned to see a black female bird-like creature with green-streaks

in her black hair, a sleeveless black top, dark blue jeans, and black, green, and

white shoes. She also wore a golden bracelet with a red heart charm.

Salley hesitated at first, but said, "Uh…hello. Is there a problem?"

"Oh, no. I just…happened to notice you with that guy."

"Oh! Uh, look…it's not what you think—"

"Don't worry about it. I understand. Are you the new girl here?"

"Yes, I am. You heard about me, too?"

"Girl, of course. It's been going around everywhere." The bird suddenly

changed the subject. "Oh, excuse me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Gwen the

Swan. What's your name?"

The cat-girl hesitated, but spoke, "Salley the Wolf."

"Really? You don't look like a wolf."

"Eh…I'm physically a cat, but technically a cat-wolf hybrid."

"Oh, okay. That's fine by me. Hey, what class are you headed to?"

"Geometry, room 172."

"What a coincidence! I was just on my way there. Wanna walk with me?"

"Um…okay."

The swan smiled and began walking with Salley to their classroom.

While they were, Gwen asked, "One other question I wanted to ask. Do you have

any friends?"

"Not really, no."

"Oh, me either. Hey, do you want to be friends with me?"

"Uh, Gwen...no offense, but, I'd rather start out as…acquaintances. Okay?"

"Oh…alright."

After a few more seconds, the two girls have reached the door with the numbers

172. They then proceeded inside the room and sat down in the seats.

The teacher then turned to her students and said, "Good morning, class. Before

we begin today's lesson, I'd like to introduce a new student: Salley the Wolf."

She looked at the cat-girl. "Please, stand up and tell us about yourself."

Salley hesitated at first, but then slowly stood up from her seat and faced the

other students.

Everyone had their attention on her.

At first, the girl was speechless. Then, she spoke, "Um…hi. I'm Salley the

Wolf…well, sort of. My mom's a cat and my dad's a wolf, so yeah." She softly

giggled nervously and then cleared her throat. "Anyway…I live in Spookstown…the

kingdom of it actually. I was born and raised as a princess, but not the kinds in

fairytales, of course. And…that's pretty much it."

A lot of people looked at each other when they heard that Salley was royalty.

"Any questions for this young lady?" asked the teacher.

No one answered, until, a male magenta chameleon raised his hand.

The teacher looked and pointed at him. "Yes, Espio?"

After the chameleon put his hand down, he asked, "What exactly is it like living

in a castle?"

"Oh…" said Salley. "…it's okay, a little bit. There are a lot of rooms,

guards, maids…and all that other stuff."

Just then, a purple cat-girl that looked just like Salley, but wore a ton of

makeup and had long hair raised her hand.

The teacher saw her. "Yes, Ivy?"

The cat-girl put her hand down. "How do we know you're not lying to us?"

Salley was surprised. "No, I'm not. I actually do live in the castle of

Spookstown."

"I don't know. For all we know, you could just be a girl that lives in a

old house filled with drunken people."

Some people laughed about Ivy's comment.

However, Gwen, Espio, Salley, and the teacher didn't.

"Hey!" said Salley, feeling shocked.

"Alright, that's enough," said the teacher, silencing the class. "Let's

begin our lesson. Open up your textbooks to pg. 125."

Salley back down, feeling a bit irritated.

Everyone else had gotten out their books from their desks.

The teacher then gave Salley an extra book and had her write her name on it.

After that, she walked up to the board and said, "Your assignment is to do #12-24

even and #25-35. I expect this to be done at the end of the period. And I don't

want any talking from any of you."

Salley took out a separate sheet of loose leaf paper and began writing the

problems down. However, it was a bit hard for her to do, for she heard a few

snickers behind her back.

"I bet she doesn't even have any friends," said Ivy to a pink chipmunk.

"Why would she anyway?" asked the chipmunk. "Her family's probably too

drunk to let her have any."

The two girls giggled again.

This was getting Salley even more frustrating.

Espio noticed her. He whispered to the other cat-girl, "Ivy, stop. You're

making her mad."

Ivy turned to "So what? It's probably true."

"Quiet in the back row," said the teacher, grading some papers.

They did as they were told, but only for a few seconds.

After that, Ivy smirked and whispered in the chipmunk's ear, "I bet her dad

was so drunk that he screwed a lot of whores before he even got married."

That did it. Salley became so pissed off that she broke her pencil in two and

faced Ivy in rage. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER THAT WAY!! HE'S NOT A—"

"STOP!!" called out the teacher. "Salley the Wolf, switch seats with Ivy,

now!"

Ivy was shocked. "But—"

"NOW!!"

The cat-girl shrugged, got up and walked up to the front seat. She faced the

other one and mumbled, "Thanks a lot, bitch."

"It was your fault," Salley mumbled back as she walked to her seat.

Afterwards, the bell rang and everyone was dismissed, except for the two cat-

girls.

The teacher clicked her tongue in disgust. "Girls, I'm very disappointed in

you two. Especially you, Ivy. You know better than to make fun of Salley that way.

And you, Salley. This is your first day here, so I'm just going to let you off with

a warning. But, I expect both of you to treat each other with more respect. So,

apologize to each other this instant."

The girls glared at each other, crossed their arms, and grumbled in unison,

"Sorry."

"That's better. Now, go on. Get to your next class."

The two cat-girls walked away from the room, still feeling grumpy about what had

happened.

**Author's Notes:**

**1. (Screams) Ivy's back! And so is Suzie (the pink chipmunk you just saw).**

**2. You didn't expect Espio to also be in this, did you?**

**3. I'm not that good into making mean comments, considering the fact that I'm not a **

**mean girl, but I tried my best. You can flame about that if you want, I don't care.**

**4. How do you like Gwen so far, huh? Let me know via review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I'm sorry about the wait, everyone. But, as I mentioned a few days ago, I went to **

**a dance with my boyfriend, had three All County Auditions, and went to my **

**boyfriend's birthday party (okay, I guess I didn't mention the third one). I also **

**had laryngitis and had to help out an author with one of his stories.**

**And the website wouldn't let me log in because of some stupid glitch!**

**But, thank God, I'm back. I also appreciate the reviews that some of you sent me.**

**And, to The Authoress of Heartbreak, welcome back to fanfiction! **

About a few periods later, Gwen and Salley were walking down the hallway to

their next class.

"You know, Sal, that was a bit horrifying that you got mad at Ivy," said the

black swan.

The purple cat-girl shrugged. "I know…but she shouldn't have called my dad

a…wait. Did you just call me Sal?"

"Uh, sure. Why, you've got a problem with that?"

"No offense, but yes."

"Oh…okay. But, seriously, even if she tries to do mean things to you like

that, don't get too enraged about it 'cause it could sometimes lead you to

detention."

Salley remained speechless. However, she suddenly spotted the tall purple cat-

girl talking to a couple other friends.

Ivy faced her. "Oh, Salley. There you are. I just wanted to apologize for my

despicable behavior this morning. It's not right to be cruel to someone who's new

here."

"Whatever…" Salley mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Please, allow me to introduce myself…again. My name's Ivy the Cat, number

one popular sophomore in school." She faced the others behind her. "And these are

my friends." She pointed to the pink chipmunk. "Suzie the Chipmunk…" She then

turned to the dark blue bird. "…Falcon Arrose…" She finally faced the light

green hedgehog. "…Scourge the Hedgehog and there's also my boyfriend, Espio the

Chameleon. But, he's busy at the moment. I must admit that you've got some guts

into standing up for yourself…for a bit of a freak."

Salley was a bit stunned to hear that, but she didn't get angry about it.

"Just ignore Ivy, Salley," said Gwen. "I usually do."

"Who even asked you anyway, Gwen?" said Ivy. "No one likes to listen to you."

"Shut the hell up, Ivy," said Salley.

"Hey, no one talks to me like that!"

"Yeah," said Suzie, "so you'd better back off, punk."

Salley groaned. "Come on, Gwen. Let's go. We'll leave these idiots to

their so-called chat." She walked away from the crowd with the black swan.

Gwen had suddenly caught her eyes on Falcon. She stared at him for a few

seconds and then continued on walking.

Ivy glared at Salley as she saw her leave. "There's something about that girl

I don't like."

"Didn't you just hear her trash talk us?"asked Suzie.

"Yep," said Falcon. "And she looks kind of creepy, if you ask me."

"Creepy sounds like an understatement," said Suzie. "More like emo."

"Hmm…" said Ivy, scratching her chin. "…come to think of it, she _does_ look

a little emo herself."

"Dude, I think she's hot," said Scourge.

The others turned to him in shock.

"Scourge!" said Ivy.

"What? You know I can't help it." Scourge straightened his sunglasses.

"Chicks like her just dig guys like me."

Falcon slapped Scourge's arm. "Show off."

"Whatever."

Ivy thought to herself, _"I just hope she doesn't go near my boyfriend." _

The bell suddenly rang.

"Let's get to class, guys." Ivy and the others headed to their next

destination.

**Short, but okay. I think I like Salley better when she's not really too fresh to **

**anyone.**

**I thought Scourge would be a good character to use for this story. Also, I'm glad **

**I created Falcon. **

**Since the login wasn't working earlier, I'll be publishing two chapters at once. R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Like I said, I wrote another chapter because I needed to wait for the glitch to be gone****.**

**I just hope you like this one, too. Enjoy.**

In the next class, which was study hall, Salley and Gwen were sitting next to

each other.

The black swan whispered to her friend, "That was a bit cold of you back there

with Ivy and her friends."

The cat-girl snorted. "So what? I don't care. Besides, you needed someone

to stand up for you from those morons."

Gwen smiled a tiny bit. "Well…I guess that was a bit nice of you."

"You're welcome." After Gwen went back to her work, Salley shrugged. _"Man, _

_I'm so damn bored and hungry! I'm gonna have to get out of here the old fashioned _

_way." _She raised her hand in the air until she caught the teacher's eye. "Can I

use the bathroom?"

"Sure," said the teacher. "Just write out a pass and I'll sign it."

Salley took out her planner and turned to the ending pages. There, she wrote

her name, the date, and the time she was leaving the room. She then walked up to the

teacher and he signed his name on it.

After that, she headed outside the hallway and walked to the closest bathroom

she could find. She went inside the empty stall, locked it tight, and sat down on

the toilet with her pants on. Then, she reached into her pocket and took out a sharp

dagger. Also, she slipped off her glove and put it on her lap. With the dagger, she

scraped her left wrist, making a huge, blood-gushing scar. Next, Salley pressed her

lips to her wrist and sucked on the blood. She couldn't get enough of the taste,

but stopped after a few minutes and licked the tip of her dagger, which also

contained blood.

When Salley was finished, she returned to her classroom and sat back down in her

seat.

Gwen whispered, "You've been gone for a little while. What happened in there?"

Salley hesitated, for she knew she couldn't tell Gwen that she was secretly a

blood-sucking vampire. "Um…PMS, I guess."

"Oh, sorry I asked."

"S'okay." Salley then sat down until the end of class.

At noon, before the last period of the day, Salley was walking to her next class.

However, it was difficult for her because some people were making fun of her.

One boy called out, "Hey, babe! Did you just come from hell?" He laughed

with his friends about his comment.

Salley turned to him and growled. "Screw you," she mumbled.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone, making her drop her books. "Aw, shit!"

cursed the girl.

Salley didn't notice, but the boy she bumped into was Espio the Chameleon. He

didn't notice her either. "Sorry about that." He picked up one of the books.

Salley grumbled as she picked up the other books. "You should be." She

looked up to see the chameleon-boy gazing at her. This made her stunned. "Oh…"

"Um…" said Espio. He gave her the book. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know

you'd be behind me."

Salley took the book."No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was too

distracted by some jerks who were teasing me."

"Oh, that's too bad. Hey…you're the new girl in my geometry class, right?

Salley…the Wolf, is it?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I knew I got the name right."

"And you…you're that chameleon guy in my class. What was it…Sepio?"

"It's Espio."

"Eh, close enough."

"Don't worry. I get that a lot. It's a hard name to remember."

Salley giggled a bit and started to walk again.

Espio walked with her. "Out of curiosity, are you auditioning for the singing

contest?"

Salley raised an eyebrow. "Why, are you?"

Espio nodded. "I'm a really good singer. You should hear me. What about

you?"

"I…don't really sing so much, but I want to try to."

Espio smiled. "Then, that's good." He then realized something. "Oh,

another thing I wanted to mention. About this morning with Ivy—"

"Oh…your girlfriend."

"Right. Anyway…try not to let her get you down so much. I know it's a bit

difficult for you on the first day, but if she tries to piss you off like that…just

tell me. I know how to handle her well."

Salley sighed. "Thanks, but I'm a bit capable of taking care of it myself."

"Just a friendly suggestion."

Just then, someone called out, "Espy!"

This made the chameleon feel shocked. "Uh, oh. Here comes Ivy right now."

The purple cat-girl dressed in green and brown ran to the two teenagers. She

faced her boyfriend. "Espy, what are you doing?"

"Oh…just…talking."

Ivy turned to her look-alike. "To her?"

"Am I not allowed to?"

Ivy sighed. "Sweetie, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to your 'friend'

privately."

"Um…o-okay." Espio watched the two girls step away from him a few inches.

Salley noticed Ivy glaring at her.

"Listen here, bitch, I'm gonna give one teeny tiny warning only. Stay away

from my boyfriend and you won't get hurt."

"You can't tell me what to do," said Salley.

"I don't give a damn that you're a class higher than me. He's mine, not

yours."

"If you're so concerned about that, then why don't you just go screw him up

and leave me alone?"

Ivy gasped in shock. "Take that back!"

"No."

Ivy growled. "You little—"

"IVY!!" shouted Espio from the other side. "We need to get to class."

Ivy turned to him. "I'm coming, Espy!" She quickly faced Salley again.

"Trash talk me again and I swear to God you're dead!"

"Just get out of my sight," said Salley.

"Fine." Ivy stomped away from Salley and walked to her next class with Espio.

Salley went the opposite direction.

**Harsh, I know. Well, it might get less fresh on the next chapter. R&R, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After school was over, a lot of people were inside the auditorium for the

singing audition.

There were two humans sitting at the front row. One was a woman with black hair

and the other was a man with dirty blond hair.

The man called out, "Everybody, settle down!"

The teenagers were suddenly silent when they heard his voice.

"Has everybody signed up for the competition?"

Before anyone could answer, they heard the door creak open. They turned to see

the purple cat-girl dressed in black walked towards the teachers.

The woman said, "Are you here for the auditions, miss?"

"Yes," answered Salley.

"Well, you're five minutes late."

"Sorry…had trouble getting some stuff into my backpack." Salley lied. The

real reason she was late was because she had to take a blood-drinking break.

The woman sighed and handed Salley a clipboard and a pen. "Just sign your name

and write the song title you'll be performing."

Salley took the clipboard and wrote her name and her song on the list. She then

handed them back to the woman.

The man then called out, "Alright everyone. We're now going to begin the

auditions. We ask that you remain quiet while the singer's performing and pay

attention." He looked at the clipboard. "First up on the list is…Sheryl the

Crow." **(A/N: Get it? Instead of Sheryl Crow, the singer? LOL.)**

The red crow stood up on the stage and waited for the music to come on. She

then began to sing. **(A/N: She was singing "If It Makes You Happy" by Sheryl Crow **

**herself. LOL!)**

While she was singing, Salley sighed, feeling bored. _"This is gonna take a _

_while. Might as well cut myself." _She then looked all over the auditorium, seeing

a bunch of people around her. _"On second thought, I'll just wait until it's over."_

After the other singers were done, the man said, "Okay. Next up on the list

is…ooh, Miss Ivy the Cat."

The sly purple cat-girl walked up on stage and grinned at the teachers. "It's

such a pleasure to sing again this year."

The woman smiled. "And you're performing the fresh and sassy song by Ashley

Tisdale?"

"Oh, yes. It's one of my personal favorites. Music, please." Ivy waited

for the introduction of the music and she began to sing:

"_Ah…Boy walking the spot he so fresh and..._

_He got what he needs impressing _

_Just look at the way that he dressing _

_Ain't no question chicks like oh_

_Girl walk in the spot she stop traffic _

_She blowing' your mind with her asset _

_So Jessica Alba fantastic_

_Instant classic boys like oh_

_Baby I can see us moving like that _

_Baby I can see us touching like that _

_Baby I can see us kissing like that _

_We don't need no more that he said, she said"_

While Ivy was still singing, Salley was clasping her ears with her hands, for

she didn't like the song.

Then, she heard someone say, "Salley."

She looked over to see Espio sitting in one of the seats, beckoning for her to

come. She stood up, walked over to him, and sat down in a seat close to him.

"Um…hi," said Salley.

"Hi," said Espio. He then fell silent, until he spoke again. "I…just

thought you might be a little lonely back there in the corner."

Salley was surprised. "Oh. Well…I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

Espio smiled. "Thank you."

Salley sighed and said nothing for a few seconds. She then said, "You never

told me your girlfriend would be here."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I guess I forgot."

"It's fine. And, frankly, I get the feeling she doesn't like me so much."

Espio's eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

"She told me to stay away from you."

"Aw, don't mind her. I bet she's just jealous is all."

"No. I mean she doesn't like me…being here."

"Well, then she's just gonna have to get used to it. But, like I said earlier,

I could take care of her if you really need it."

"Right." She plugged her ears again. "Ugh, God, this is driving me crazy!"

"You mean Ivy's singing? Yeah, I know it's not the best—"

"No, she's a fine singer. It's the song I can't stand. I hate it."

"Don't worry. It's almost over anyway."

The two teenagers watched the popular cat-girl finish her song.

"_You're gonna like it _

_You're gonna want it _

_You're gonna like it _

_We don't need no more that he said she said_

_You're gonna like it _

_You're gonna want it _

_You're gonna like it _

_We don't need no more that he said she said"_

After Ivy was done, the two human teachers clapped for her and so did a few

of the other teenagers in the audience.

"Wonderful, Ivy!" said the woman. "Just wonderful!"

Ivy smiled. "Thank you." She stepped down from the stage and to the seats.

The man looked at the list. "The next performer will be…Espio the Chameleon."

The chameleon stood up. "Well, I'm next."

"Good luck," said Salley.

She watched the chameleon walk over to Ivy and kiss her on the lips. This made

her feel disgusted, but she hid her expression.

After the chameleon stepped on the stage, the woman said, "Espio, it's great

to have you audition this year."

Espio smiled. "Thanks."

The man looked up on the list. "And it says here that you are singing…'Crush'

by David Archuleta. Is that true?"

"Yes. And…before I start, I want to dedicate this to a special friend of mine.

I think she's very sweet and funny. Also, this song tells how I really feel about

her."

"Aw…" said the teachers.

Just then, the music began playing, and Espio began singing:

"_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

'_Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me, just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time girl?_

_Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've got to take_

'_Cause I believe that we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay"_

When Espio had finished, everyone had clapped for him, including Salley. She

didn't think that Espio had an amazing voice and it made her heart pound.

However, it was then interrupted when she heard Ivy say behind her, "Um, Salley.

Just to let you know, he sang that song for me, not you."

Salley was surprised, but then changed her expression. "Of course. He's your

boyfriend. Why wouldn't I think he dedicated it to you?"

"Just checking."

Suddenly, the woman announced, "And, our final singer will be…Salley the Wolf."

The cat-girl shrugged, stood up, and walked over to the stage.

The man said, "So, Miss Wolf, you will be singing 'Never Again' by Kelly

Clarkson. Not a bad choice at all."

Salley said nothing. She just waited for the introduction and then sang:

"_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green _

_I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me _

_I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well _

_Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words?_

_I never read your letter_

_'Cos I knew what you'd say _

_Give me that Sunday school answer _

_Try and make it all ok_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?_

_Bet it sucks, seeing my face everywhere _

_It was you, who just ended like you did _

_I was the last to know you knew _

_Exactly what you would do _

_It don't say, you simply lost your way _

_She may believe you but I never will _

_Never again_

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you_

_A trophy wife, oh how cute _

_Ignorance is bliss _

_But When your day comes and he's through with you _

_And he'll be through with you _

_You'll die together but alone_

_You wrote me in a letter_

_You couldn't say it right to my face _

_Give me that Sunday school answer _

_Repent yourself away_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?_

_Bet it sucks, seeing my face everywhere _

_It was you, who chose to end like you did _

_I was the last to know you knew _

_Exactly what you would do _

_It don't say, you simply lost your way _

_She may believe you but I never will _

_Never again_

_Never again will I hear you_

_Never again will I miss you _

_Never again will I fall to you _

_Never_

_Never again will I kiss you_

_Never again will I want to _

_Never again will I love you _

_Never_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?_

_Bet it sucks, seeing my face everywhere _

_It was you, who chose to end like you did _

_I was the last to know you knew _

_Exactly what you would do _

_It don't say, you simply lost your way _

_They may believe you but I never will _

_I never will _

_I never will_

_Never again_"

When Salley had finished singing, a bunch of people clapped for her, except for

Ivy. She just glared at her in annoyance.

Then, the woman said, "You all did an excellent job today. We will post up the results of the top

ten singers on Monday. Goodbye!"

Everyone had gathered their stuff and left for home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapters 7

**I've been feeling quite bored lately for the past few days because I was waiting **

**for a friend to review my story, but he was very busy. He still is now, but I'm **

**gonna try to not worry about it.**

**This chapter might be short. Just telling you. R&R.**

When Salley walked outside, she looked to see the reddish-orange kitsune leaning

on a tree while crossing his arms.

He saw her too and bowed politely. "Ah, good evening, your highness."

Salley walked over to the kitsune. "Hi, Rox."

"I assume that your audition went well?"

"Eh…it was okay."

"Good to hear. Now, come on. Your parents must be waiting for you." Rox

picked up Salley in his arms, ran from the schoolyard, morphed wings from his back,

and flew high from the ground to the castle.

* * *

After they got home, Rox knocked on the door of Venom's room. "Your Majesty?"

He knocked again.

"Uh…go away please," Venom said from the other room. "I'm busy."

"It's important!"

A couple seconds had passed and the door was slightly opened. Venom showed his

face, but hid his body behind the door. "What do you want, Rox?"

"I came to tell you that I just picked up your daughter from school. She's

waiting for you in the throne room."

"Oh…um…tell her that Hannah and I will be there in a few minutes."

Before Venom shut the door, Rox stopped him and saw that his chest was bare. He

was shocked. "Were you and the queen just—"

"Don't say a word to Salley…please."

"A-as you wish, sire." Rox slowly closed the door behind him and shuddered.

"Augh! Disgusting perverts!"

* * *

After a few minutes went by, Rox walked back to the throne room and announced to

Salley, "His Majesty, King Venom and her Majesty, Queen Hannah."

Salley, who was now back in her vampire form, looked over to see her parents coming

down the hall to the room.

Venom smiled. "Ah, Salley. Welcome home." He walked over to his daughter

and kissed her forehead.

Hannah hugged her and asked, "How was your first day of school, honey?"

"It was boring at first," said Salley. "But it turned out okay afterwards."

Hannah smiled and faced her husband. "See, Venom? I told you she'd be fine

on her first day."

Venom glanced at her and sighed. "Perhaps." _"For now."_

**Uh oh. Venom doubts. This could mean trouble.**

**The next chapter might be up either later or tomorrow. In the meantime, keep an eye **

**out.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**In this chapter, I'm just going to shorten the school day to one period. I hope **

**you don't mind.**

The next day, Salley was walking to her classroom, until she heard someone say,

"Hey, Salley."

She turned to see the magenta chameleon walking towards her while smiling. "Oh,

hi, Espio. What's up?"

"I just wanted to say that you were so great at the audition yesterday."

Salley smiled. "Thanks."

"Salley…I never knew you had such a lovely voice."

The cat-girl giggled. "Well…what can I say? I guess I was just born with it.

You know, you were really great, too."

"Thank you. There'll probably be a chance that we might get into the

competition."

"Who knows?"

Espio hesitated for a few seconds, but then said, "Hey, Salley, can I ask you

something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Is it really true…that you're really the princess of Spookstown?"

"Yeah, it is. Why, you don't believe me?"

"Oh, no. No. I just wanted to be sure, that's all."

"Oh, okay." Salley hesitated for a couple seconds, but asked, "Why do you

ask?"

"W-well…I was…kind of wondering… if it's okay with you…well…maybe one

time…you could…give me a tour of your castle?"

Salley was surprised to hear Espio ask that. "Wait. You mean…you want to

visit?"

"Yeah, something like that. So…what do you say?"

Salley hesitated again, for she didn't think any mortal being would ask her to

invite him to her castle. "Well…that wouldn't really be up to me. That's my

father's decision. But, the thing is, he intends to be very…strict and…not

quite nice. He doesn't usually allow certain…commoners to his castle."

"Oh…but can you try to ask him…unless it'll be too much trouble for you?

Please?"

Salley thought about it for a few seconds and responded, "I'll see what I can

do."

Espio's smile grew wider. "Thanks, Salley. I really appreciate it." He

suddenly felt something vibrating inside his pocket. He reached inside, took out his

cell phone, and opened it. He shrugged once he did. "It's Ivy. She's looking

for me." He put the cell phone away and faced Salley. "I've got to go, but I'll

see you later. And, if you get your father's permission, just give me a call." He

gave Salley a small piece of paper. "Bye." He then ran from the cat-girl to find

his girlfriend.

"Bye," said Salley, waving her hand. After a few seconds, she put it down,

watching the chameleon leave her.

She then heard a voice behind her back say, "Ooh…"

Salley turned to see the black swan girl smiling slyly at her. She was confused.

"What?"

"You like him, don't you?'

Salley was surprised to hear that. "What? No, that's crazy. I do not."

"Yes, you do."

Salley frowned. "No, I don't. Now, cut that out!"

"Come on."

"Gwen, stop it."

"Admit it."

"There's nothing to admit."

"Well, you got to like something about that boy."

Salley hesitated at first, but then shrugged. "Okay. I guess I do admire his

kind personality and his great singing voice. But, that doesn't mean I like him in

a romantic way! Okay? We're just…"

"Acquaintances?"

"Yeah…that. And besides…I don't need romance to live." Salley began to

walk away. "It's nothing but a cliché."

Gwen gasped in shock. "A cliché?" She followed the cat-girl. "Girl, you

got it all wrong. It's a feeling inside you. An emotion. Love." She suddenly

began to sing the word 'love' in a flowingly way.

This made Salley irritated. She turned her head and yelled, "STOP SINGING!!"

Gwen was stunned and silent at the same time. "Okay. Chillax. No need to

shout."

Salley took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, but I

just happen to get very pissed off sometimes."

"Okay." Gwen changed the subject. "But, seriously, what is it about romance

that you don't like?"

Salley sighed. "Let's just say that…all my life…I've gone through

several…tough times. And…I've never really experienced this emotion until now."

"So…you're saying you're not used to it."

"Um…sure."

"Then, I suggest you read this." Gwen reached into her backpack and took out

a small black book.

Salley took it and read the title. "Twilight?"

"Yeah. It's like one of the most popular books in the world!"

"What's it about?"

"Romance…and vampires."

Salley was surprised. "Huh?"

"You said yourself you liked vampires, right?"

"Maybe."

"Then, you might like it. Try it out."

Salley looked at the front cover again. She then turned back to Gwen after a

couple seconds. "I'll keep this on hold for now."

"Good. So, you gonna really ask your dad if Esp can come to your castle?"

"W-well…perhaps, but I'm not quite certain of how he'll react."

"'Cause he doesn't really like commoners?"

Salley turned to Gwen in surprise. "Have you been eavesdropping?"

"I don't know…"

Salley sighed. _"I just hope he says yes." _

**What do you think Venom's answer will be? Let me know via review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I'm terribly sorry about the long wait, everyone. I was busy and my computer was **

**having so many problems. It's working for now, but I don't know if it'll last. **

**That's why I decided to write now with the time being.**

**Also, I want to get Sonic and the Black Knight so much that I've been distracted by **

**the videos on Youtube from my brother's computer, which doesn't contain a writing **

**software. I don't have the game because I don't have enough money, in case you **

**were gonna ask me.**

**Okay, I'm done talking. Here's the ninth chapter of "Salley's Horrific Story".**

"No, absolutely not!" said Venom to his daughter after she came home from

school.

Salley was shocked. "Dad!"

"I made it very clear with the rules of my kingdom and I expect my subjects and

my family to follow them. Meaning, I'm not allowing any mortals into my castle,

100% out of the question!"

Salley whined.

Just then, Hannah said, "Come on, Venom. Give this Espio boy a chance to know

us."

Venom protested, "Hannah…"

"It would be very rude of us to not give him just one little tour of our

castle."

The wolf-man turned back to his daughter, who was on her knees having a pitiful

look on her face.

"Please…?" she asked.

Venom suddenly shrugged. "Oh…okay."

Salley smiled. "YES!!"

"But, just for one time only."

Salley hugged her father tightly. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She

took out her cell phone. "I'll go call him, now."

After Salley had left, Venom leaned back on his throne and sighed. "Hannah, I

have a bad feeling about this."

"Why? Don't tell me you think the boy's gonna ruin everything once he steps

inside here."

"Well…yes and no. I'm just trying everything to keep our daughter safe from

harm. It's bad enough we sent her to that school, but now she has a mortal

following her around. This could get her into danger when she exposes her vampire

form to him."

Hannah sighed. "Sweetie, as long as Salley trusts him, she won't get hurt.

Besides, you should be happy that she's finally made a friend. You know how glum

she's been all her life."

Venom hesitated, but then sighed.

Hannah smiled. "Hey, wouldn't it be swell if one day…they fell in love, got

married, and had kids?"

When Venom heard that, he became shocked. "OH, NO, NO, NO, NO!! I'M NOT

ALLOWING MY DAUGHTER MATE WITH A MORTAL!!"

"Venom! I was just kidding."

Venom was suddenly calm and sighed. "Hannah…don't scare me like that.

You're gonna give me a heart attack."

Massaging shoulders, Hannah said, "I'm sorry, dear. But, still…Salley's

happy now and if she is, then we should be happy, too."

Venom was silent. He thought, _"If I don't get through this, I'm gonna end up _

_having a nightmare."_

Hannah smiled and kissed her husband's forehead. "You know I love you?"

Venom made a tiny smile and nodded. "And I love you, too." He pulled

Hannah's body close to him and brushed his lips on hers passionately.

**Short, I know. But, at least Salley finally gained Venom's permission.**

**I got to go now. I need the computer to rest for a while. R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day, Gwen and Salley were walking side by side down the hallway.

The black swan smiled and skipped happily. "Today is Valentine's Day, the

holiday of love."

Salley just said, "Bleh…"

Gwen faced her. "Aw, c'mon, girl. Can't you at least pretend you like

romance?"

"Whee…" Salley said that in a sarcastic tone.

Gwen sighed, but changed the subject. "Oh, by the way, I got you something."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small molded heart with the words,

'Happy Valentine's Day' on it.

Salley took it after Gwen handed it to her. "What's this?"

"A little clay heart. I made it myself."

Salley was surprised. "You made this?"

"Yeah…I forgot to mention that I'm very artistic."

"Wow…uh…thanks." Salley put the heart in her pocket.

"Sure thing. I wonder who else will give you one."

"I don't think anyone would want to do that."

Gwen frowned. "Why not?"

"'Cause everyone here thinks I'm a freak."

Gwen's eyes widened. "I don't think—"

"Excluding you, Gwen." Salley had stopped walking when she had reached her

locker door. She turned the lock until the door was opened. But then, something had

fallen from her locker to the ground. It was a small piece of paper decorated with

hearts. The girl picked it up and looked at it curiously.

Gwen caught the sight of that. "Huh? What's that?"

"I don't know. I think it might be some kind of note."

"Well, read it and see."

Salley unfolded the paper and read the words:

"_**Dear Salley,**_

_**Your eyes are shiny, azure blue.**_

_**What I say to you is true.**_

_**I wish you goodness with this lovely valentine.**_

_**The only question is will you be mine?"**_

After Salley was finished, Gwen asked, "So, who's it from?"

The cat-girl checked the card carefully for a signature, but there wasn't one.

"It doesn't say."

Gwen suddenly became surprised. "Oh…my…God! You totally have a secret

admirer!"

Salley sighed. "Oh, come on. This has to be some kind of prank."

"Or it could be an actual valentine sent by someone who really likes you."

"And who do you suppose that would be?"

"Maybe…just maybe…Espio."

Salley was stunned. "He couldn't have sent me this. He likes Ivy, not me."

"Yeah, but he could also like you, too. It's possible."

Salley shrugged. "Gwen, I know for a fact that those two were destined to

be together. That doesn't concern me at all."

"But—"

"Shut up with your buts!" Salley suddenly caught her eye on something else.

"Huh?"

Gwen and Salley looked to see Ivy with a tall muscular badger.

"Isn't that Ivy?" asked Gwen.

"It is," replied Salley, "but who's that guy?"

"He calls himself Strong Dick."

Salley was stunned when she heard the name. "You can't be serious!"

"No, that's his name."

"Oh, God."

The two girl heard Ivy say with a seductive tone, "So, tomorrow night, then?"

Dick stroked Ivy's cheek. "Whatever you desire, baby."

The cat-girl chuckled and then pressed Dick's lips on hers.

This made the other two girls feel shocked. "Oh my God!" they both said in

unison.

"I can't believe she's kissing him!" said Gwen.

"I'm getting the feeling it's not just him," said Salley. "Man, what the

hell is wrong with her?!"

"She's a pervert, that's what!"

"A promiscuous pervert!"

Suddenly, the bell began to ring.

"Shit, we're gonna be late for lunch!"

"Come on. Let's go." As the two girls walked away, the black swan thought,

"_I'd better get proof of this soon. It'll teach that bitch a lesson for making _

_me break up with Falcon!" _

**I missed yet another week on writing. I'm really sorry everyone, but this **

**computer's being so stubborn. I just want it to be fixed for good so I can get **

**back to writing every day!**

**(Sigh) And sorry about the short chapter, but, as you may know, I wanted to get it **

**done quickly.**

**Sadly, I must now depart for the night. Hope that I'll soon get back to writing **

**like the old days until I'm completely done. Goodnight to you all. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Everyone, I **_**extremely **_**apologize for the very long wait. My computer's still ****not working, ****so I'm using **

**my brother's now. I've also been busy with drama ****this week. The play is ****exactly a week from tomorrow **

**and I'm so psyched to ****perform it. I don't know when the ****other computer's gonna get fixed or when ****I'll have **

**some time to use this one, but I'm gonna ****get working on this ****chapter now while I still have the chance.**

Later, when lunch came by, Salley was waiting at her table for Gwen to come with her food.

She also looked over to see Espio sitting at another table with his friends. She secretly thought

that maybe Espio really did send her the mystery valentine she found in her locker, but still wasn't sure.

She then decided to make him one, so she took out a blank piece of paper and wrote these words:

_Dear Espio,_

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_~Salley._

The cat-girl suddenly jumped when she heard a voice behind her say, "So, you decided to make a

valentine for Esp?"

Salley sighed in relief to see that it was Gwen. She then answered, "Yeah...so what?"

The black swan sat down next to her. "I just think that's good. Like I said, it's nice to give someone

a valentine."

After Salley was finished with the card, she put it in her pocket for safe-keeping.

"Hey, aren't you gonna make a valentine for Falcon?"

When Gwen heard those words, she was stunned. "How'd you know about me and Falcon?"

"I could tell by the way you looked at him when we ran into Ivy and her friends two days ago."

Gwen was speechless. She then sighed. "Well...it's true that Falcon and I used to be...a couple.

In fact...I used to be part of Ivy's group."

Salley was surprised. "Really?"

Gwen nodded. "However, as time went by, she started flirting with Falcon and it's been getting me

pissed off. Then, one day, she said that she was gonna steal Falcon from me, so I got mad and punched

her in the face, which then got me suspended. About a week later, Espio came along and he and Falcon

became friends. I wanted to meet him, too, but Ivy kicked me out of the group because of what I did to her.

I came to Falcon for comfort and told him what happened. He then told Ivy to go easy on me, but she refused

and said that if I didn't stay away from the group, he wouldn't hang around with Espio anymore, who then

became her boyfriend. Falcon had a tough time deciding between me and his best friend, so I couldn't take it

anymore and decided to leave him. Ever since we broke up, I've been alone."

"How long ago was that?"

"Six months before you showed up."

"Wow. That's harsh."

"I know and I feel like an ass for dumping him. I tried to apologize to him, but he wouldn't answer any of my calls."

"Sounds to me like you miss him."

Gwen sighed. "Yeah. I mean, how could Ivy come between us? I just hate that bitch so much that I want to tear off her--"

"I think I get the point now, Gwen."

The black swan breathed in heavily. "Sorry 'bout that. I'd better get eating." She took her calzone and bit into it, tasting

the gooey cheese inside. After she swallowed, she faced Salley, who just stared at her. "Girl, this is the third day in a row

that you haven't eaten anything. Why's that?"

Salley thought of a good lie that'll cover the fact that she's secretly part vampire. "I, uh...I get big breakfasts a lot, so I'd

like to wait 'till later in the afternoon to eat after my stomach gets settled."

Gwen cocked an eyebrow. "If you say so." She took another bite of her calzone.

Salley just kept her eyes back on Espio, hearing him talk and laugh with his friends until lunch was over.

**Okay, I had a bit of writer's block on Gwen's little story, but at least I ****managed to get it done. I really **

**missed writing. If I don't come back soon, ****then just try to be patient by R&R-ing. And wish me luck on ****the play **

**next ****week.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**YAY FOR ME!! I have time to type because drama is officially over and ****Spring Break starts tomorrow!**

**Here's another one of my favorite chapters from "Salley's Horrific Story"!**

The next day, while she was waiting for Espio to come over, Salley was reading the rest of the Twilight book

that Gwen lent to her.

Just then, Hannah walked by and caught the sight of her daughter. "Oh, Salley! There you are. What are you doing?"

"Just reading something," Salley replied, keeping her eyes on the book.

"May I see it for a second?"

Salley shrugged and passed the book to her mother.

Hannah saw the title. "Twilight, huh? I've heard this book's really popular."

Salley sighed. "Yep." She received the book back from her mother and finished reading it.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the castle, Espio was walking his way to the door.

Suddenly, a huge zombie guard dressed in blue shouted, "Halt! Who goes there?"

Espio stopped and spoke, "My name is Espio the Chameleon. I'm a friend of…Princess Salley the Wolf."

The guard's eyes lit up. "Oh! You must be the…visitor." He walked up to the door and opened it.

Then, Espio proceeded inside the castle. There, he saw the red-orange kitsune standing with his arms crossed.

"Good day to you, sir," he said. "I shall inform her highness that you're here and then I'll escort you to her."

Espio smiled. "Thank you, sir."

The kitsune walked away from the chameleon until he reached the throne room, where Salley and Hannah were.

"Your Highness, your friend's here to see you. I'll send him in now." He walked away from the two kittens and

went to get Espio.

When Salley heard what Rox said, she closed her book and quickly sat up. "Oh, crap! I'm not even ready!" She quickly

whispered the spell that transformed her from her vampire form to her disguised form. She straightened out her hair

and turned to see her father walk by. "Dad, how do I look?"

"You look fine," Venom said in a monotoned voice. He sighed. _"I have a bad __feeling about this."_

Just then, Rox came back into the room with the chameleon-boy. "Here's Espio the Chameleon."

Salley smiled and walked up to her friend. "Hey, Espio."

Espio smiled back. "Hi, Salley." He quickly looked around the room. "You sure have a wonderful place here."

"Thanks." Salley walked over to her parents. "Espio, these are my parents, the king and queen of Spookstown."

Espio approached the royal couple and bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your magesties."

Hannah smiled. "Why, thank you."

Venom just stared at him, frowning.

Rox walked up to Espio and said, "Sir, would you like a bevaredge?"

"Um, no thank you."

"Very well, then."

Before the kitsune was about to leave, Venom said, "Rox, how about you and Salley perform a little karate showdown

for our guest?"

Espio turned to Salley in astonishment. "You know karate?"

Salley nodded. "Been training for ten years, now. It's really awesome."

"Wow. I'd really like to see that."

"Well, come along, then," said Venom, walking away from the throne room while Hannah, Salley, Rox, and Espio followed.

After a few minutes, they had reached a small room in the castle where Salley and Rox have their karate training.

The cat-girl had her jacket off so she wouldn't get it sweaty while fighting.

Venom, Hannah, and Espio were sitting on a long bench, watching the others.

Before the battle began, Rox said, "Are you ready for this, your highness?"

Salley cracked her knuckles. "You bet I am." With that, she made a high-pitched sound like most karate fighters do.

Rox made a little pose by stretching his arm out and bending his right leg.

Then, after one of the zombie guards banged a huge gong, the two immortal beings began to attack.

Salley started off with performing a high-jump kick, which hit Rox's head.

Then, she aimed at his stomach with the other leg, but was grabbed by Rox. He threw her in the air, but she landed

to the ground safely on her feet.

The cat-gilr ran back to the kitsune and threw several punches and kicks at him.

He was guarding most of her attacks.

As Espio watched from the other side of the room, his eyes lit up. "Wow. She's really good."

Venom clicked his tongue and responded, "Indeed."

* * *

After a couple minutes had passed, Rox had been knocked down to the ground.

He had a slight bruise on his head and some near his stomach.

Salley dusted her hands off and spoke, "That was a piece of cake."

Rox slowly got up and said, "Your skills have improved since last time, your highness…but I'm not done yet."

He speedingly charged at Salley and slammed her against the wall. He then did three backwards summersaults

away from her.

Espio gasped. He didn't want Salley to get hurt by Rox, so he quickly turned invisible and snuck away from his seat

without a sound.

"Venom, tell Rox to stop!" Hannah pleaded to her husband.

"Wait. Let's see if she can get up."

Salley had a huge bruise on her torso and she felt weak. She was also surrounded by a few cracked pieces of the wall.

Rox smirked. "Be prepared for this." He began running towards the girl.

Hannah was worried. "Venom!"

"Hold on a second."

Salley shut her eyes tight, for she thought she was done for.

However, something had pushed her out of the way before Rox could strike. This made his hand get stuck to the wall.

Salley was rolled over until she was facing the figure that pushed her. It was

Espio. She couldn't believe that he was so close to her and that he saved his life. This made her heart beat fast and her

pale cheeks turn hot pink.

Espio glanced at her for a few seconds, but then got off of her and apologized.

After Rox pulled his hand out of the wall, he growled. "Why you vile--"

"Rox!" Venom's voice cried out. "Enough!"

Salley, Espio, and Rox turned to him, who looked unhappy.

"We're finished," said the dark king.

The kitsune bowed his head. "Yes, sire." He walked away from the room, leaving the others alone.

As Venom was walking towards the two teenagers, Espio helped Salley off from the ground.

The wolf glared at him.

"Please, your magesty, I--"

Venom held his hand up, silencing the chameleon. He then put it down and spoke,

"You should probably leave, now."

Espio said nothing. He quickly turned to Salley and said, "I'll see you on Monday." He then left the

castle without looking back.

Salley took pity on him as she watched him walk away with his head down. She then looked up at her father,

who was still disappointed. She sighed. "Dad--"

"Don't give me excuses, young lady!" Venom scolded.

"I'm sorry--"

"BE QUIET!!"

Salley had shut her mouth.

"Venom, it's not her fault!" said Hannah.

Venom turned to his wife. "Stay out of this, Hannah." He turned back to his daughter. "March right up into your room,

now!"

Before Salley said another word, she slowly walked upstairs.

Hannah watched her sadly, then turned to her husband and glared at him.

* * *

From up the stairs, Salley could hear her parents argue and yell at each other. She sighed_. "Great_." She then kept walking

until she reached her room.

**Uh oh. I think something bad's gonna happen soon. Whatever it is, I know it ain't gonna be pretty.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**I had a terrific Easter Break! I received Sonic and the Black Knight and I ****already beat Story Mode **

**in just three days! I also have Twilight on DVD!**

**Oh, and about the last chapter, it was a bit…complicated, but I'll explain **

**everything later.**

On Monday morning, Salley and Gwen were walking away from Gym while talking.

The cat-girl was telling the black swan about Espio's visit to her castle and what happened there.

As Gwen heard this, her eyes widened. "No…way."

Salley nodded. "It's true. Espio really pushed me out of the way before Rox could've killed me."

"Well…sounds like one hell of a save."

Before Salley could respond, the two girls heard someone scream, "WHAT THE HELL?!?!" They

looked over to see Ivy and her friends facing a wall.

"How could this be?!" said Ivy.

"What's going on here?" Salley asked the others.

The gang turned to her in a stunned way, except for Espio.

The chameleon walked over to her and said, "Salley, congratulations!"

The cat-girl cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You made it in for the singing competition."

Salley was surprised. "What? Let me see!" She pushed the others out of the way and saw a list

with ten people's names posted. Hers was at the very top below Espio's and Ivy's. This shocked her.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I made it!"

Gwen chuckled. "Congrats, girl. Now, let's get going." She ran from Ivy's gang with Salley following her.

Ivy growled. _"Who does that bitch think she is?! I hate her!" _She then began to twitch.

Espio turned to her and saw her. He looked stunned. "Whoa, sweetheart! Are you okay?"

Ivy continued to twitch until she felt someone slap her back. It was Suzie.

The cat-girl sighed. "Thanks. I needed that." She faced Espio. "Yes, dear. I'm quite content."

Espio smiled. "Well, that's good. I'm gonna head to class, but I'll see you guys later." With that, he ran

away from his friends to his next destination.

After that, Ivy's anger came back to her and she said, "I'm so frigging sick of watching that spoiled princess

coming near my Espio!"

"Come to think of it, so do I," agreed Falcon. "Have any of you noticed that she hardly eats her lunch?"

"Yeah," replied Scourge.

"And have you ever looked at her?" asked Suzie. "She looks like she hasn't sleptin years!"

"Well, there's something else we should know," said Ivy. "One time, when I was in the bathroom, putting

on my make up, I saw Salley walk into the stall, carrying some kind of knife. So, I took a small microscopic

camera and put it under the creak of her door. There, I saw her cutting her arm."

The three friends were shocked.

"You're kidding, right, Ivy?" asked Scourge.

"No. But also, she was sucking her blood from her arm and the knife."

"Holy crap!" said Falcon. "What the hell's the matter with her?!"

"I don't know," said Ivy, "but obviously, she doesn't appear to be normal. I'm gonna get to the bottom of

this mystery even if it takes the rest of the school year."

"And how exactly are you gonna do that?" asked Scourge.

"You see, I happen to be an expert about science. All I need is a sample of Salley's blood to figure out who she

really is. However, I'm going to need some help."

Ivy huddled next to her friends. "Guys, we're gonna set up a little game trap in which I like to call…sabotage."

**This is getting intense, isn't it? I have about eight to nine more chapters to ****go and then I'll be finished.**

**I'm trying my best to get everything done, but it's not easy since the ****downstairs computer doesn't really **

**work anymore. R&R, please!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**ZIM: I shall rule this website with my iron fist!**

**Me: (with a stunned expression) ZIM?! What the heck are you doing here?!**

**ZIM: SILENCE, HUMAN!! Bow before me!**

**Me: (sighs) While I deal with him, please read the next chapter.**

A couple hours later, Ivy and the others were almost done setting up the trap for Salley.

Ivy faced Scourge and discussed the plan. "Okay, listen up. When Salley comes by, distract

her while we get the rest of the traps in place. When Suzie gives you the signal, the girl will slip down

the stairs filled with soapy water. Then, she'll land on that skateboard and slide across the hallway until

she reaches a spring blended in with the floor. There, she'll be flying to that locker and when she falls, her hand

will land on a small utility knife that's glued onto the concrete block, filled with her blood."

Scourge shrugged. "Ivy, are you sure this gonna work?"

"Positive, my friend!" Ivy spotted Salley walking towards them. "Here she comes! Go distract her!"

"Whatever."

Before the green hedgehog could walk away, Ivy called out, "Oh, Scourge!"

The green hedgehog turned to her. "What?"

The cat-girl suddenly grabbed the hedgehog and started kissing him with pleasure. Scourge couldn't

help but close his eyes and kiss her back.

After she let go, she whispered, "Don't tell Espio. Got it, green muscles?" She licked his cheek.

Scourge, who was now hypnotized by Ivy's seduction said, "Sure thing, babe." He then shook the hypnosis

off and walked over to Salley while Ivy and the others finished the traps.

Salley spotted Scourge leaning against the wall with a sly smile on his face.

"Hey there, chicky poo," said the green hedgehog. "How's it hanging?"

Salley shrugged. "What do you want from me, Scrooge?"

"The name's Scourge."

"Whatever."

"I just wanted to know how you've been and all. Say, your eyes are like raindrops on a cold stormy night."

Salley was a bit stunned by Scourge's compliment. "O…kay. I've…got to get going now."

Before the cat-girl could walk away, the green hedgehog blocked her and said, "Whoa, whoa, hold up! You

don't want to leave yet!"

"And why not?"

"W-well…I just thought we could somehow…get to know each other a little bit. Like, for instance, talking, going

to the movies, buying ice cream or beer. Something like that."

Salley was getting irritated. "Okay, a few things I need to say, 'Scourge'. First off, I'm extremely diabetic. Second,

I don't drink alcohol. Thirdly, I hate boys who do nothing except kiss and screw their girlfriends like hob knockers!"

Scourge gasped when he heard Salley's harsh words. **(A/N: Please be aware that 'hob knocker' has a bad definition.**

**If you wish to know, PM me.)**

Just then, Suzie gave him the signal, telling him that everything was set.

As the green hedgehog watched Salley walk away from him, he thought, _"Sheesh. __What the hell's your problem, bitch?"_

When Salley took one step on the stair, she suddenly slipped and slid down until

her butt landed on the skateboard. It then drove very fast, forcing a lot of people to get out of the way for her.

Afterwards, the spring pushed her off of the skateboard, causing her to fly near one of the lockers. There, she crashed

and fell to the floor. She felt week and hurt.

Ivy and her friends laughed at her. A few others did, too.

Most of them felt bad for her accident and surrounded her.

Just then, Espio came by and saw the crowd. He pushed the others out of the way and saw the girl lying on the floor.

He gasped. "Salley!" He knelt down and lifted her head up with his hand. "Are you okay?"

Salley saw him and groaned in pain. "Espio…" She winced. "My hand…it hurts!"

Espio turned to see Salley's right hand pierced with a utility knife that was glued to a small piece of concrete. His eyes

widened. "Oh my God! There's a utility knife stuck in you hand!"

Salley gasped. "Pull it out!"

"Okay." Espio took a firm grip on the concrete block and gently pulled on the utility knife, trying to get it out.

"Ow!" said Salley, trying to bear the pain and hold back her tears.

"It's alright," said Espio, soothingly. "It's almost out." He pulled a little more until the knife was finally out of Salley's hand.

"Got it!" He put it down and saw a small hole filled blood on her hand. "Oh, crap. Hold on just a second." Espio took a small

white handkerchief from his pocked and wrapped it around Salley's hand. "This should hold the bleeding until we get to the

nurse." After he tied it up, he lifted Salley up in his arms and ran to the nurse's office.

While they left, the others ran back for the utility knife, which was covered with blood.

"We got her blood sample!" exclaimed Suzie.

"Let's get out of here before we get caught," said Falcon.

The four friends stood up and ran from the messed up hallway.

**Gir: Huh? Where did the pretty kitty go? PRETTY KITTY, COME BACK!!**

**ZIM: Gir, shut up! I could care less for what happens to her! I need to be ****prepared for my evil plan!**

**Me: (mumbling) What an idiot.**

**ZIM: (turns to me) I heard that, human! (turns to Gir) Gir, seize her!**

**Gir: (chasing me) WHEE!!**

**Me: (running) Please review before this robot tries to kill me! AAAHHHH!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Sorry about the long wait everyone. I've been a bit busy with school lately and **

**I've also been caught up with Sonic and the Black Knight. Dang, I just love ****that game!**

**Here's the next part for "Salley's Horrific Story". Enjoy.**

When Espio had reached the nurse's office, he rushed inside the room, still holding

Salley in his arms. "Nurse Mannings!" he called out.

A female manatee dressed in white clothing heard the chameleon's voice. "Espio! What brings

you here?"

"My friend just got hurt! Her hand's pierced, too!"

Nurse Mannings was shocked. "What? Let me see it." She had Espio place Salley gently down on

one of the cots.

There, the chameleon-boy unraveled the blood-stained handkerchief from her hand, exposing the

bloody hole.

The nurse gasped. "Oh my gosh! Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll get that hand cleaned up immediately."

"Thank you," Salley replied.

The manatee faced the chameleon. "You may go back to class now, Espio."

Espio nodded. "Okay." He left the room, but didn't go back to his class. Instead, he stood behind a wall

and turned invisible, so the nurses wouldn't see him. He peeked through a window to see Salley get her treatment.

* * *

After several minutes have passed by, Nurse Mannings had just finished wrapping the gauze around Salley's hand

and put her black glove back on. "There you go, sweetie. All patched up and clean."

Salley smiled. "Thanks, Nurse Mannings."

"Now, let me just note this to you. Since your hand was punctured severely, it might take about a few weeks to heal,

so be careful."

"I will."

Nurse Mannings handed Salley her planner. "I signed your pass for you already, so you can head for your next class."

"Alright. Bye." Salley stood up and walked out of the nurse's office.

Suddenly, she heard someone whispering to her. She turned to see Espio standing right next to her.

"Espio! You waited out here the whole time?"

"Of course," replied the chameleon. "I was worried about you. I couldn't stand to see you hurt." He walked up to her

and faced her. "So, how's your hand?"

"Still hurts, but I'm okay."

"That's good to hear."

Salley smiled. "Espio…I want to thank you for saving my life…twice."

Espio smiled back and took her injured hand. "You're wlecome. What are friends for?" He gently pulled Salley's hand

to his lips and kissed it.

This made Salley gasp and blush.

Espio then let go of her hand and looked up to her. "I'll see you later." He rushed off away from the purple cat-girl.

Salley was speechless and only stared at her hand.

She suddenly heard someone cry out, "Salley!"

She turned to see that it was Gwen, running down the stairs. When she made it to Salley, she stopped and panted

heavily. "Yo, girl, I heard you got hurt. What happened?"

"I found myself slipping down the stairs and then on the floor. Then, I was suddenly in the air and I crashed into one

of the lockers. And when I fell on the floor, my hand landed on a utility knife, which pierced my hand."

"Ooh…that's not good."

"No. But then, Espio found me, pulled the knife out of my hand, and took me to the nurse's office to get it fixed."

Gwen became surprised. "You serious, girl?"

Salley nodded. "Also, afterwards, I saw Espio outside the door, waiting for me. So, I thanked him for helping me

and then…he kissed my hand."

Gwen's eyes widened. "He kissed your hand? OMG, girl! Do you know what this means?"

Salley hesitated for a couple seconds, but then said, "You know, Gwen, I hate to admit it, but I think your right."

She stared at her hand again and thought, _"Can it be really __true? Does Espio really…like me?"_

**Seems like a good question, doesn't it? And I assume you all know the answer ****to that.**

**There will be about…six or seven chapters left until this story's complete. ****R&R, please.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Today's a nice warm day, which makes me feel content. But watch out, the **

**temperature will rise tomorrow, so stay near the cool air vent. (I know, bad **

**poetry.)**

**I shall now introduce you to chapter 16, but it won't be nice.**

At lunch time, Espio walked by the tables with his tray, feeling bad for

what happened to Salley. When he saw Ivy and the others, that was when he

felt really depressed. But, he just took a deep breath and said, "Hey, guys."

Everyone turned to see him.

"Espy!" Ivy exclaimed. "Where've you been, sugar?"

"Yeah, man," said Falcon. "We haven't seen you since this morning."

"I, uh...I had to take care of something," Espio lied, sitting down next

to the purple cat-girl. He spoke to her, "Ivy, can I talk to you, privately? It's

kind of important."

Ivy's eyes lit up. "Well, if it's so important, maybe you should tell all

of us about it."

"No, Ivy. I–"

"C'mon, man," said Scourge. "Tell us."

"PLEASE??" everyone begged.

Espio finally gave in and shrugged. "Alright. If you all want to hear it,

I'll say it out loud." He inhaled deeply and said to his girlfriend, "Ivy...I'm done

with you."

Ivy couldn't believe her ears. "E-excuse me? What did you...say?"

"You heard me, loud and clear. I'm done with you, meaning, I don't

want to kiss you anymore, I don't want to date you anymore, and more

importantly, I don't want to be friends with you anymore! Period."

Ivy gasped when she heard that.

"Ooh..." said Scourge. "That's cold, man."

"Really cold," agreed Falcon.

"Why the hell would you break up with me?!" Ivy screamed.

"Because you hurt Salley!" Espio replied.

Ivy was shocked. "What?! Why would you even care about her?! She's

emo!"

"No, she's not! I know you're just jealous of her because she's nicer

than you are! And I figured you'd try to do anything to get her away from me.

Well, you want to know something? She's the best thing that's ever happened

to me and I'm not letting any of you trying to ruin her life!"

Ivy was very flabbergasted. "Espio the Chameleon, have you fallen in

love with her?!"

"That's none of your business! I just can't believe you would do

something like this to her! You know, I've seen you do so many selfish things

before, but you've gone too far!" Espio faced the navy blue bird. "And you,

Falcon! I thought you were my friend, but you didn't tell me you were involved

in Ivy's plan."

Falcon was shocked. "Espio, I–"

"I don't want to hear your crap! In fact, I don't want to be part of this

stupid clique if you guys are gonna try to make people feel like assholes!" He

stood up from the table and was about to walk away. However, he stopped,

turned his head back, and said, "Oh, and one more thing, Ivy. Sometimes, I get

a really weird feeling that you kiss other guys behind my back!"

Ivy gasped in horror.

Espio pointed at the green hedgehog. "Including Scourge!"

Scourge gasped.

Then, Espio ran from the others.

Falcon was about to go after him, but Scourge told him to let him go.

The blue falcon sighed and sat back down.

Ivy became enraged. "I can't believe this! How could he do this to

me?! We were made for each other!"

Suzie sighed. "So...what are we gonna do now?"

Ivy stood up. "Oh, I'll tell you what we're gonna do. Espio broke up

with me because of Salley, so I'm gonna get my revenge by getting rid of that

spoiled bitch. And I won't stop 'till I do!"

**Oh, no. Could this get any worse? See what happens between the two cat-girls **

**next time. R&R. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Okay, two things I want to say before I get to the next chapter:**

**1. Just to let you all know that it's officially May, one of the busiest months of **

**the year. So, I've made a list of the upcoming dates that I **_**won't**_** be present for **

**this (except for the first one, hopefully).**

**May 9: Aut to Game in the afternoon**

**May 13: Band Concert**

**May 16: NYSSMA Solos**

**May 18: Band NYSSMA Group Competition and Chorus Concert**

**May 20: Chorus NYSSMA Group Competition**

**May 22: Band Trip to Dorney Park**

**May 25: Memorial Day Parade**

**May 30: Chorus Trip to Lake Compounce**

**2. I will NOT be accepting flames from anyone! However, criticism is fine. If **

**any of you want to tell me that I made a few errors in my story or if you want to **

**give suggestions, I'll probably take these advices.**

**Okay, on with the story.**

**WARNING: This chapter will contain little M violence and cannibalism.**

After school was over, Salley was walking out of the building and down the

sidewalk where she would meet Rox.

However, she stopped when her ears perked up, picking up a sound. She looked

around to see what it was, but there was nothing in sight. She was about to keep walking,

until she caught a scent that was unusual. She sniffed a few times and then snorted.

"_Something smells like trouble." _

Suddenly, a screaming noise came behind her. The cat turned to see someone

charging at her, so she jumped out of the way. She landed to the ground and glared at the

person that almost attacked her. "Ivy!"

The evil cat-girl glared back at her. "You have no idea why I came to find you, do

you?"

Salley crossed her arms. "Come to think of it, no."

"Thanks to you, Espio left me, so I'm gonna make you pay with a fight."

Salley was surprised. "A fight? Yeah…look, I don't think so."

"Then I guess you're nothing but a pussy cat."

Salley was stunned to hear those words. "What did you call me?!"

"A pussy cat. PUSSY, PUSSY, PUSSY!!" Ivy continued to taunt Salley.

The girl growled with irritation. She couldn't take it anymore, so she groaned.

"ALRIGHT, FINE!! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

Ivy stopped and smirked. "Perfect. You and me, one-on-one."

Salley rolled her shoulders back and cracked her knuckles. "Just so you're aware, I

happen to know karate."

"What a coincidence." Ivy prepared herself as she and Salley charged at each other.

The two girls threw some punches at each other. Then, Ivy grabbed Salley's arm

and flipped her to the ground.

Salley suddenly stood up, kicked Ivy near her mouth, and punched her in the gut

a few times.

The evil cat tried to push her away, but Salley repelled her and Ivy landed to the

ground on her butt. She rubbed it with her hand in pain and glared at Salley, who cocked

an eyebrow.

"You're pretty tough for a chick," said Ivy, slowly standing up.

"You're not so bad, yourself," replied Salley, slyly smiling.

Ivy suddenly chuckled evilly. "But I'm not through with you yet!" She snapped her

fingers and out came Suzie, Falcon, and Scourge, each with an object in their hands.

Salley turned and gasped to see the green hedgehog kick her on the back, knocking

her to the ground.

Just then, Suzie rushed in and poured a small bowl on water on Salley.

This made the cat-girl cry in agony. She panted and gasped. "Is that…holy water?!"

"That's right, sweet-cheeks," said Scourge. "Fresh and clean from the lake."

Salley's arms were suddenly grabbed by Suzie and Falcon as they dragged to a tree,

pinning her against it.

Ivy walked up to her, smirking.

"What the hell's going on?!" screamed Salley. "I demand an answer, now!"

Ivy's smirk grew wider as she reached into her bosom. "Maybe this'll give you your answer." She pulled out a silver cross attached to a brown

piece of string.

Salley gasped when she saw it. "Oh, God, no! That can't be a…c-c-c-c--"

"A cross. Correct. I was given this by my grandparents when I was little, but I never

wore it, even though I kept it."

"But, how did y--"

"We know who you really are, Salley," said Falcon. "And we discovered your

weaknesses as well."

Salley was shocked. She hoped he didn't mean that they knew about her secret

identity. "Y-you're lying! You know nothing about me!"

"No, actually," said Ivy. "We speak the truth. You see, earlier today, we set up some

traps in the hallway just to get your blood sample."

_Flashback_

_Ivy's POV_

_We were inside the computer lab in the library. My DNA scanner was hooked up and _

_the bloody utility knife was inside._

_My friends and I waited for it to pick up the information. I was very anxious to know _

_about Salley's true identity._

_Then, after the minutes were up, the scanning was complete. _

_When the information came up, I couldn't believe my eyes. "Oh…my…God!"_

"_What is it?" asked Scourge._

_With my eyes still on the screen, I replied, "You're not gonna believe this, but, _

_according to the scanner…Salley's really a vampire."_

"_What?!" said Falcon. "That's ridiculous! Vampires don't exist!"_

"_Maybe it's a mistake," said Suzie._

_I turned to them and shook my head. "No. My scanner never lies. I've had it for a _

_few years now."_

"_Then…maybe it's low on battery," suggested Scourge._

_Everyone glared at him._

_Scourge was confused. "What?"_

_I turned back to the computer. "If Salley really is a vampire, then maybe…" I _

_suddenly had an idea popped into my head. I unplugged the scanner and click on the _

_Internet icon on the screen. _

_Then, the home-site appears, which is Google. I quickly type on the address bar._

"_What are you doing?" asked Falcon behind me._

"_You'll see, my friend," I replied as I finished typing the words __**"Vampire facts"**__. I _

_clicked the search button and waited a few seconds for a good website to appear. I then _

_spotted one. "Aha! Here's a good one: **'**__**Mythopedia'**__." I clicked on the web-link and _

_waited for it to finish downloading._

_I suddenly found good background information on vampires. "Guys, take a look at _

_this. It says here, __**'There are many different races of vampires, but the most **_

_**common clans are the vampires of the Diamond of Darkness. Their features **_

_**include **__**pale skin, blood-red eyes, sharp white fangs, leather wings, and, most **_

_**Importantly, black diamonds on their chest and palms.'**__"_

"_Hey, I happened to notice a black diamond on Salley's chest the other day," said Suzie. "So I guess it is true."_

_I nodded in agreement. "But, hold on, there's more. __**'The vampires of the **_

_**Diamond of Darkness are claimed to be the strongest immortal beings in the **_

_**universe. However, there are some certain objects that could either weaken or **_

_**kill them. The weaknesses include sunlight, garlic, holy water, wooden stakes, **_

_**and crosses.'**__"_

_After reading those sentences, I began to smirk and chuckle with evil delight. _

"_**This is gonna be delicious!"**_

_End of Flashback_

Salley became officially shocked. "You…vile bitch!"

"Hey, that's not nice," said Ivy, mockingly.

"I DON'T CARE!! I DEMAND YOU TO--" Salley groaned in pain as the cross was

drawn closer to her. "S-stop…"

"I don't think so," said Ivy. "Now that we've got you right where we want you, we'll

be disposing you shortly. But, in the meantime, Scourge here's gonna have a little fun with

you."

Scourge smirked as he took the cross from Ivy and put it around his neck. Then, he

got on top of Salley and said, "Before I take care of you, just to let you know, I ate at least

three slices of garlic pizza for lunch today, so you shouldn't be able to move." He then

grabbed the edge of Salley's jacket, tearing it up, bit-by-bit.

Salley was too vulnerable to try to escape, so she only squirmed and screamed.

Then, Scourge ripped off her light blue top.

"_I must…fight…back!"_ Salley thought. _"I must!"_

Just before he could try to remove her pants, Salley kicked him in the stomach.

She then removed Falcon and Suzie away from her arms.

The four friends were shocked to see Salley get up with her head bowed down.

The cat-girl then mumbled, "You've all…made a grave…mistake!" Her eyes had

suddenly changed from blue to red. Her fangs, claws, and wings then grew and her muscles

became stronger.

The others were now afraid of what Salley really was.

However, Ivy hid that feeling and said, "Well, don't just stand there, you morons!

Get her!"

They obeyed and tried to fight the vampire-girl.

But, Salley was too strong for them. First, she grabbed Scourge and slammed his

head against a tree. She also snapped the joint on his leg, making him scream in pain.

Then, she charged at Falcon and scratched his head with her claw, making a huge scar.

Next, she punched Suzie's eye and clawed her stomach.

Ivy was so shocked that she growled. "That's it! I'm through with messing around!"

She grabbed a wooden stake from her pocket and stabbed Salley's back with it.

The vampire yelled in agony and slowly turned to Ivy. She then knocked her to the

floor and punched her a few times. She suddenly dug her hand through her chest and

pulled put her heart. There, she bit into the organ, tasting the blood inside.

After she ate it all, she bit into Ivy's neck until she was completely sucked out dry.

The others were terrified to see their friend was now dead.

Salley soon howled and turned to see the others. "GET LOST, YOU BASTARDS OR

YOU'RE NEXT!!"

"She's right!" said Falcon. "Let's get out of here!"

They tried their best to run, despite their severe injuries.

As for Salley, she was panting for a few seconds, but suddenly felt light-headed and

fell to the ground.

**Sorry I took so long. I was busy, plus I'm not feeling too well. R&R.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**I'm assuming about five chapters left, including this one, until this story's **

**finally complete. Enjoy.**

Meanwhile, a brown vampire-wolf was flying in the sky. He looked almost exactly

like Venom. However, he had chocolate brown hair, a suit made of metal, brown leather

wings, and a huge scar on his left eye.

Suddenly, he caught the sight of the cat-girl lying on the ground, unconscious. She

also had a wooden stake inside her back, torn clothes, and was badly bruised.

The wolf gasped, for he knew who she was. "Oh my God." He quickly flew down to

the surface, landing safely on his feet. He then ran to the girl, got down on his knees, and

pulled the stake out of her back. He turned her over and held her in his arms. He gently shook the girl and whispered, "Salley…"

After a couple seconds, Salley began to stir. She then slowly opened her eyes,

finding someone staring down at her. At first, she thought it was Venom. "Father…?"

The wolf shook his head. "No…I'm your second cousin, Bone."

Salley was surprised and confused simultaneously. "Bone?"

"You don't really remember me, but I met you right after you were born."

"How come I didn't know about you until now?"

Bone sighed. "Well…your father…he thinks I'm a disgrace to his kingdom, so he

exiled me."

"Oh…" Salley began to groan in pain as she tried to sit up.

Bone made her lie back down. "Stop, you're hurt. Just rest."

Salley obeyed him. "Do you know what happened to me?"

"Not really. I just found you on the ground and you had a stake in your back. You

lost a bit of blood, too." Bone reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver apple.

Salley stared at it and asked, "What's that?"

"It's called the Twilight Apple. It's said to be one of the richest fruits in this

dimension. It's also said to help control vampires' cravings for blood. Try it." Bone held

the apple near Salley's mouth as she took a huge bite from it.

The cat couldn't get enough of the juicy taste, so she grabbed the apple and kept

on eating it until it turned into an apple core. Also, her wounds healed as she ate it. There,

she stood up from Bone's lap and stretched her arms. "Man, do I feel better or what?"

Bone chuckled. "Knew that would help you."

Salley turned to him. "Hey, where did you get those apples anyway?"

"Oh, a friend of mine sold them to me long ago. I got another whole month's worth

of those things."

Just then, someone called out, "Salley? Your highness?"

Bone turned his head the other way and his eyes widened. "Uh, oh. Rox is

coming this way." He turned back to Salley. "I must go."

Salley was surprised. "Oh…will I ever see you again?"

Bone hesitated, but then sighed. "I don't know, but we shall see what the future

holds up. Farewell, cousin." He spread his wings out and flew in the air, away from Salley.

As the girl watched him, she sighed.

Then, Rox came by and saw Salley. He gasped when he saw her torn clothes. "Oh,

your highness! Forgive me, I forgot about you. And where's your shirt and jacket?"

Before Salley could answer, Rox interrupted her. "Never mind. I don't even want to

know. Let's just get you out of here before someone sees you like this."

"Not so fast," said a male voice behind the two creatures.

They turned to see a tall maroon lion with his arms crossed, standing with two

security guards.

Salley recognized the lion as her school principal. She then gasped, for she knew

that she was in trouble. _"Shit…"_

* * *

Inside the office, Salley was sitting on a chair next to the door. Her parents and

Rox were there, too.

Venom banged his fist on the principal's desk. "I'd like an explanation for this!" he

scowled.

The principal, who was sitting near his desk, replied, "It's simple, your majesty.

Your daughter has been sent here because she committed a serious murderer and injured

three teenagers."

Salley's parents were shocked.

Hannah then asked, "Excuse me, sir, but did you even see the incident that

occurred moments ago?"

"No, your grace," replied the principal. "However, before the three teenagers were

sent to the hospital, they came to inform us about it. Their injuries looked pretty severe.

Also, we investigated the corpse that was lying on the field and we saw that her heart and

had removed from her body. She even lost all of her blood."

Venom's eyes widened. "W-well, that could mean anything!"

The principal leaned over his desk. "Your majesty, no ordinary Mobian can cause a

killing spree like that."

Venom didn't know what to do, so he just shrugged.

The principal sat back down in his seat. "And, may I also mention that your

daughter's been cutting herself in school a few times?"

When the wolf heard that, he felt flabbergasted. "What?!" He turned to Salley.

"Let me see your hand!"

Salley hesitated.

"I said let me see it!"

Salley shrugged and held out her hand as Venom removed her glove, seeing the

huge X-shaped scar on her wrist.

He gasped. "Salley…why would you do this?!"

Salley pulled her hand away and put her glove back on. "Dad, I…" She sighed.

Salley's parents turned back to the principal.

"I'm sorry to say this to you, your majesties, but because Salley's now become a

threat to this school, I'm afraid I have no other choice but to expel her."

Venom was stunned. "You can't expel my daughter! She needs to have an

education!"

The lion shook his head. "I'm terribly sorry."

Suddenly, Venom grabbed the lion's neck with both of his hands. "I DEMAND YOU

KEEP MY DAUGHTER IN THIS SCHOOL OR I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK!!"

"Security!" the principal choked.

Just then, some men dressed in black suits pulled Venom away from the lion and

dragged him and the others away.

"Stop!" Venom screamed, trying to break free. "You can't do this to me, you

bastards! I'm king of this world!"

After the four creatures were gone, the lion held his neck and sighed. "That man is

psycho!"

**Well, I managed to get this done. Gotta go, but you can review, if you want.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**This chapter might be a little short, just to let you know. R&R.**

Back at the castle, Venom was pacing back and forth, feeling mad. "I can't

believe this! I just can't believe this!"

Hannah walked up to him and touched his arm. "Venom, calm down."

The wolf turned to her and pulled his arm away from her. "Don't tell me to calm

down, Hannah because I won't! So, shut up!"

The woman fell silent, fearing for her husband's anger.

The wolf turned to his daughter, who was sitting on the red carpet in the throne

room. "Salley, you deliberately disobeyed my orders."

"Father…I'm sorry…" said Salley, with a pitiful tone.

"Sorry doesn't fix anything. Because of the incident you caused, we're

outlawed! The mortals now know about us and will try to hunt us down!"

"I didn't want to use my powers, but I had no other choice. They could've killed

me!"

Before Venom could reply, Rox interrupted and said, "Sire, your daughter has a

point. It was actually my fault for forgetting her."

Venom glared at him and said, "I'll deal with you later, Rox. Dismissed."

The kitsune bowed his head. "Yes, sire." He then walked away from the throne

room.

The wolf glared back at Salley. "Another thing, you also cut yourself in school?!

Why would you do that?!"

Salley was afraid of that subject. "'Cause…'cause I was hungry, okay?!"

"You could've blended in by eating the mortal's food."

"It doesn't satisfy me!"

"But it's still suicide! Don't you understand?!"

"I do, Father. But, I…" Salley shrugged, not knowing what to say next.

Venom turned away from the girl and closed his eyes. "Salley…you've shamed me and this kingdom.

You're a pathetic excuse of a daughter."

Salley gasped when she heard those words.

Hannah did the same thing. _"Venom…"_

The wolf squeezed his eyes shut even more. "Just…go to your room. And stay

there until further notice."

Salley was shocked. But there was nothing she could do to make her father feel

any better. So, she stood up and ran upstairs.

Hannah watched her and then faced her husband. "Did you see what you just did?"

Venom faced his wife. "Hannah, she needs to accept her punishment for what she

caused!"

"But it wasn't her fault that she exposed herself top those teenagers!"

"You don't understand! Salley's old enough to take full responsibility of herself

and how to control her powers! It's bad enough that we sent her to that school and invited

her mortal friend here, but now, thanks to her, she has put danger into my kingdom! MY

KINGDOM!!"

Hannah gasped with shock. She then felt upset. "You want to know something?

You always say you want what's best for our daughter. But now, I get the feeling that you

care more about your stupid crown more than your family!"

Venom became stunned. "That's not true."

"Oh, no? Then, tell me. What has Salley always wanted and you've given to her in

return aside from Espio's visit?"

Venom hesitated, not wanting to admit the truth. So, he just bowed his head in depression.

"That's what I thought," Hannah continued. "You never let Salley have anything

she wants whenever she asks you to. It's no wonder why she won't talk to us or why she's

been depressed lately."

Venom sighed. "Hannah…"

Suddenly, tears started to sting the woman's eyes. "And sometimes, I…"

Venom faced her, waiting for her answer. "What? Say it!"

"I WISH THAT COREY WERE STILL ALIVE AND THAT I MARRIED HIM INSTEAD!! HE

WOULD'VE MADE A BETTER FATHER FOR SALLEY THAN YOU!!" With that, Hannah ran from

her husband, crying her eyes out.

Venom was extremely shocked to hear Hannah's heart-breaking truth. "Hannah!"

He watched her pass by and then sighed sadly. He then went a different direction.

**I had to get ready for my band concert yesterday, so I'm publishing this now.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Okay. Great news:** **I did a fantastic job on my NYSSMA solos. Yay for me. **

**Also, my parents and sister won't be home until tonight, so I'll have some time **

**to type this chapter.**

**This is one of my favorites, but I must warn you: it's tragic. Save the **

**questions for later and R&R.**

Meanwhile, inside Salley's bedroom, the girl was lying on her bed,

staring at the ceiling and feeling depressed about what had happened moments

ago.

She sighed and thought, _"Here I lie in this bed, feeling nothing but pain _

_in my heart. I'm waiting for someone to kill me now, for I feel that death is where _

_I must part."_ Salley then sat up and shrugged. "This is stupid. What am I

doing here just moping around, thinking of an emo poem?" She knee-walked

on her bed to the window and opened it all the way up.

"Well...if Father thinks I'm nothing more than an excuse to him, then

I'll just not deal with it." Salley began to climb out of the window until her

body was all the way outside and jumped down to the ground. She then

changed into her disguised form and ran away from the castle, not looking

back.

After a couple minutes, Salley had made it to a small forest close to the

cemetery. She thought, _"I've always wondered what it was like to be in a _

_graveyard. Pretty nifty." _

Just then, her thought was interrupted when she heard a masculine

voice whisper, "Salley."

When she heard that, she recognized who the person was. Her eyes

widened. "Espio?"

The magenta chameleon turned visible and walked up to the cat,

showing a small smile on his face. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?!" said Salley, feeling mad.

"I came by to see you, but I didn't think you'd be here."

"You can't be here! I don't want to get into anymore trouble than I am

now!"

Espio sighed. "Okay, look, I heard about everything. About your

expulsion, your family being outlawed, etc."

Salley was stunned to hear about that. "Really?"

"Actually...everything except for who killed Ivy."

Salley felt relieved when she heard that. "Oh." She then changed the

subject. "Yeah, about her–"

"Were you gonna tell me that she was cheating on me all this time?"

Salley was surprised. "You knew?"

"Gwen told me. She took a picture of her and Scourge kissing and

showed it to me. Man, was I pissed?"

"So...then what happened?"

"I broke up with her. But also for another reason."

"Why?"

"Because of the way she was treating you."

Salley raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh?"

"She's been calling you names, putting you down, and she even hurt

you." Espio sighed. "Salley, I don't care if people call you a freak, moron,

bitch, or any of that stuff. You mean so much to me and I wouldn't want

anyone doing cruel things like that to you."

The girl was speechless and yet still confused. "Espio...what are you

trying to say? I don't understand."

The chameleon inhaled as he cupped his hands on Salley's face and

then leaned in to kiss her mouth.

Salley was stunned by this. She didn't know why he was doing this, so

she grabbed his wrists and tried to make him let go of her. However, Espio kept

a strong grip on her.

Salley then tried to pull away, but Espio's hands moved to her head

and back as he dipped her over.

Afterwards, the chameleon stopped and let go of her.

Suddenly, the girl smacked his cheek with her hand, making a huge red

mark on his face.

Espio touched it in pain. "Ow! Did you just slap me?!"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME?!?!" screamed Salley. She spat on

the ground. "Thanks a lot! Now my mouth's covered in your reptile spit!"

Espio felt shocked with his mouth wide open. "What the hell is your

problem?! I show you how much I love you by kissing you and this is how you

repay me?!"

"Well, I–" Salley was suddenly calm, for she couldn't believe what

Espio said to her. "Wait...what?"

Espio sighed. "Salley...I've been in love with you since you first came

to the school. You made me take my mind off of Ivy, but better yet...you really

inspired me with your kind personality. And, uh...remember when I sang

'Crush' by David Archuleta at the singing audition?"

Salley nodded.

"Well...I sang it for you, not Ivy."

Salley was surprised. "Me?"

Espio nodded. "I did it for you because...I wanted to tell you how much

I liked you. And this feeling's never gonna go away."

Salley hesitated, but then remembered something. "Wait a sec...you

didn't also send me that secret valentine, did you?"

Espio chuckled. "Yes, that was me." He then sighed and changed the

subject. "But, like I said, I don't care what others think of you. A cat-wolf

hybrid makes you unique. Salley...I would do anything for you, even if it

meant sacrificing my own life."

Salley was very touched when Espio poured his heart out to her.

However, she knew that they couldn't be a couple because of her secret. Tears

filled her eyes. "Espio..." She suddenly began to cry.

Espio was stunned to see her like that. "Salley...did I say something

that made you feel sad?"

Salley then realized what she was doing and wiped her tears from her

face. "Oh, no...I'm sorry. It's just that...I'm afraid...we can't be together, Espio.

We just can't! I-I'm wrong for you!"

Espio was confused. "What do you mean? There has to be a good

reason for this."

Salley sniffled. "W-well...first, my family's outlawed, so I don't want

people seeing you dating a 'criminal'." She air-quoted the word. "And

second...I'm...I'm emo."

Espio was surprised. "You're seriously emo?"

"Yes. I've cut myself many times." She took off her black glove,

showing off the huge X-shaped scar on her wrist. "See?"

The chameleon was shocked and slightly disgusted. "Oh my God!

Salley...why would you do that?"

The cat put her glove back on. "I only do that whether I'm bored,

depressed, or even..." She didn't want to say the word, but she did.

"...hungry."

Espio cocked an eyebrow. "Why would you cut yourself whenever

you're hungry?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

Salley hesitated and turned her head away.

Espio wondered why she was acting this way. Just then, he felt

something wet on his cheek. He touched it with his finger and saw that it was

blood. He realized that Salley had clawed him while she slapped him.

When Salley turned around and saw the blood, she caught the scent of

it and her eyes widened. She was suddenly losing control of her thirst. She

put her hands on her head and knelt to the ground while groaning in pain.

Espio was stunned. "Salley, what's wrong?"

Salley looked up to him. "Get the hell away from me!"

Espio was even more confused. "Wha–?"

"NOW, DAMN IT!!" Salley's eyes suddenly changed to red, for she was

transforming into a vampire.

Espio suddenly stood back as she did.

Afterwards, she screamed so loud that it hurt Espio's ears. She panted

with exhaustion and looked down at her hand. She shut her eyes tight and

mumbled, "No..."

The chameleon was shocked to see what the cat-girl had become. "S-

Salley? Wh...what happened to you?"

Salley shrugged. "Okay, Espio. Take a good look at me. This is who I

really am. My true identity."

Espio was speechless, but then spoke, "So, wait. You're really a...a–"

"A vampire...yes. I had to lie about it to blend it with the others and to

protect my family. I was swell at doing that, but...when I caught the scent of

your blood...I lost control and turned into this." Salley hesitated for a few

seconds, but said, "And...there's something else you should know. I'm the one

who killed Ivy!"

Espio's eyes widened. "What?"

Salley started to get teary-eyed again. "I didn't want to do it, but she

and the others would've killed me if I hadn't fought back." She sobbed. "I

don't want to be a monster! I hate living with this damn curse!" She cried

even more.

Espio took pity on her and touched her cheek. "Aw, Salley...I didn't

know."

Salley's stomach suddenly growled and she held it in pain.

"What's the matter?"

"I...I need blood. I don't want to drink anymore, but if I don't...I'll

eventually die of starvation."

Espio wasn't sure what to do, but then thought of something.

"Salley...if you really need blood so badly, then...then take mine."

Salley was shocked to hear that. "No, Espio! I can't! Once I drink

someone's blood, I end up killing them! I don't want to do that to you, too!"

Espio used his finger to wipe her tear away. "Salley...I said that I

would do anything for you, even if it meant sacrificing my own life. So, I'm

willing to take the risk."

"No, I won't let you!"

"You need to drink!"

"But I can't!"

Espio put his hands on Salley's shoulders. "Please...do this...for me?"

The girl hesitated, but finally made her decision. "Alright. But before I

do, I want you to know something. All my life, I had no friends at all.

However, when I came to the school, you and Gwen made me feel like I was

a new person. I was grateful of you saving my life twice and doing so many

wonderful things for me. Also, ever since I was young...I didn't believe in

romance until now. All that I'm trying to say is...I love you, too."

When Espio heard that, he smiled. "Thanks, Salley." He then hugged

the weeping cat-girl in his arms. "I'll always be with you. Remember that."

Salley sniffled. "I-I'll try." She then leaned in towards his neck and

sank her fangs into it.

The chameleon winced as he felt Salley sucking his blood out of him.

The girl wasn't enjoying the taste because she was sad about losing

Espio.

Before his life was about to slip away, Salley let go of his neck and

faced him.

The chameleon's eyes were dilating and his face was pale. He weakly

pulled Salley close to him and kissed her once more. He took his tongue and

tasted the blood inside her mouth.

The two creatures suddenly knelt to the ground and then lied down.

Their lips, which were covered in blood, parted and the chameleon

closed his eyes, feeling breathless.

Salley knew that he was dead. She quickly leaned over to lick the blood

from his neck and then up to his lips. She then wept in sorrow, regretting what

she had done.

**You see? Don't say I didn't warn you. I'll try to get the last few chapters up **

**soon, but I've still got stuff to do for school.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**I might rush this chapter just a tiny bit because I'm almost done with this story **

**and I want it to be 100% complete ASAP.**

Salley was still mourning over her friend's death when she suddenly heard

someone call to her. She lifted her head to see that it was her second cousin. "Bone! It's

you!" She stood up, ran to the wolf, and hugged him while crying.

Bone was worried. "What is it? What happened?"

Salley lifted her head up and pointed at the dead chameleon lying on the ground

with his mouth and neck covered in blood.

Bone's eyes widened at that sight. "You killed him?!"

"I didn't want to…" Salley choked a bit. "…but he…offered me his blood…and

I…drank!" She sobbed again. "H-he said he…loved me!"

Bone felt sorry for her and hugged her back.

Salley sniffled. "I hate being a vampire! Why did it have to be this way?!"

"Salley, it's gonna be okay. Shh…Salley look at me."

The girl did as she was told and stared into Bone's red eyes.

"I'll tell you what, we'll make a special grave for him, so he'll always be

remembered. Alright?"

Salley hesitated to Bone's idea. But, she thought about it and wiped her tears with

her hand. "Okay."

Bone smiled and then kneeled down to pick up the corpse. He faced Salley again

and said, "I'll burry him while you engrave the tomb stone."

Salley nodded and ran from the cemetery.

* * *

After a little while, the grave was finished and the two vampires stared at it.

The tomb stone was engraved with these words:

_Here lies Espio the Chameleon_

_A great student and beloved friend_

_R.I.P._

Salley's face was wet with tears as she took a black rose and laid it upon Espio's

grave. She then stood up and hugged Bone again.

The wolf stroked her hair to clam her down. "Don't worry, Salley. He'll always be

with you in spirit. May him rest in peace?"

Just then, the sad thoughts were interrupted when a male voice shouted, "Salley!"

The two creatures turned to see another wolf with a green cat-woman.

Salley gasped. "Father!"

Bone glared at the man. "Rome!"

Venom was shocked. "You!" He walked up to him, pointing his finger. "I thought I

banished you sixteen years ago!"

"You did, but only from your kingdom, not from this dimension."

Venom turned to his daughter. "And you, Salley. You ran away from my castle and

suddenly came to this fiend?!"

"Actually, he came to me," Salley corrected.

"I didn't ask you to contradict me!"

"Leave her alone, Rome!" said Bone.

"Silence, Bone! She's my daughter and I make the rules of her."

"But she doesn't like it when you don't respect her in any way!"

Venom growled and punched Bone in the face, making him fall to the ground.

The scar-eyed wolf sat up from the ground, and felt blood trickling from his mouth.

He wiped it off, stood up, and took out his sword. "I guess you leave me no choice, but to

fight you."

Venom used his energy to make several Dark Shadow balls into a sword like

Bone's. "You're absolutely right, cousin. Brace yourself."

The two wolves charged at each other, using their swordsmanship to fight.

Hannah watched them from a distance, feeling scared. She wished she could do

something to stop them.

* * *

Just then, during the battle, Venom cut Bone's torso with his sword, making him

feel weak.

Salley gasped. "Bone!"

Bone knelt to the ground, holding his stomach and looked up at Venom.

The dark king pointed his energy sword at him. "See you in hell, you damn

bastard." With that, he leapt backwards a few feet from Bone and flung the sword at him.

Salley was horrified, so she shut her eyes, not wanting to see her only second cousin die.

Suddenly, she heard a woman scream. So, she opened her eyes and saw a

shocking sight.

The energy sword didn't hit Bone. Instead, it went through Hannah.

The green cat had fallen to the ground with the weapon inside her stomach.

Venom was stunned by what happened. "Hannah!" He ran to her.

Bone was beside her, feeling upset.

However, he was pushed out of the way by Venom. He grabbed her hand,

distinguished the energy sword from her stomach, and wept.

"Oh my God, Hannah. I…I-I'm so sorry."

The green cat glared at him weakly. "Get your hands off of me, you asshole!"

Venom gasped and let go her.

Salley ran to her mother, crying as well. "Mom…why?"

Hannah smiled and stroked her daughter's cheek. "Salley…be brave. Don't…forget

me…ever…" With that, she and her life slipped away.

Salley was shocked to see another mortal being dead. She then became angry and

looked at her father. "You killed her."

Venom back away slowly. "H-honey, please, don't--"

Salley ran to him, but was then stopped because Bone was grabbing her in his

clutches.

"YOU FRIGGING BASTARD!! YOU KILLED HER!!" Salley shouted.

"Salley, stop it!" said Bone. "You're making this worse."

Salley struggled to break free. "LET ME GO!! LET ME GO!!"

"Stop it!"

Salley kicked Bone in the groin from behind and pushed him to the ground. Then,

she took Bone's sword, ran to her father, and sliced off his arm. Then, she sliced off the

other arm. Afterward, she sliced the sword through his neck, making his head roll to the

ground. She then dropped the sword and panted.

Bone stood up and saw her in shock. "Salley…you killed him! I don't believe it."

The girl faced him and suddenly ran to him to hug him.

Bone then noticed her crying again. "What's wrong?"

Salley sobbed, "Now I lost…both of them!"

Bone knew what she meant by that. She felt terrible for losing her parents.

The wolf gently patted her while consoling her. "Salley…it'll be okay. Don't cry.

Shh…it's okay." He lifted her chin, making her look at him. "Listen to me. You won't have

to be alone. You still have me. I'll make you a nice home in my lab."

Salley was surprised by Bone's offer. However, she thought of something. "But what

about my father's kingdom?"

Bone sighed. "Well…I guess we'll have to just abandon it. It'll now be known as a

monument for tourists. So, what do you say? Will you adopt me?"

Salley thought about it for a few seconds and then smiled. "I will. But first, before

we leave, I'd like to take care of something."

**Again, sorry about the rushing. I know, I truly suck with battle scenes. But **

**also, I couldn't wait to post this up.**

**The last chapter might be up soon. R&R, if you can.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Finally, the very last chapter is up. I guess it certainly was worth a three month **

**wait after all. I hope you enjoy it.**

The next morning, at the high school, Gwen was coming out of the restrooms. She

then happened to notice someone walking down the hallway with his head bowed. She

knew it was Falcon, her former lover. She decided to catch up to him and say, "Hey,

Falcon."

The navy blue bird turned his head to her. "What do you want out of my life, Gwen?"

he said in a moody tone.

Gwen wasn't sure what to say. She scratched her head nervously. "Uh…how're you

feeling?"

Falcon snorted. "Like hell. Now, get lost." He turned his head again.

Gwen wasn't sure why Falcon was in a bad mood. She then thought she was still

mad at her about their breakup. "Gosh, you're certainly grouchy today."

Falcon suddenly stopped, turned to Gwen furiously and said, "Oh, I've been quite

pissed off since yesterday! You want to know why? 'Cause thanks to your friend, Salley,

whose secretly a vampire, killed Ivy and my best friend! She even put Suzie and Scourge in

the hospital for a week and I have to end up living the rest of my life with this scar on my

head!"

Gwen didn't know what Falcon was talking about when he said that

salley was a vampire. "What?"

Falcon suddenly sighed. "Forget it." He began to walk away.

Gwen followed him. "Falcon…"

"Just go!" Falcon stopped by his locker. He sighed. "Please…I want to

be alone."

Gwen had no idea what else to do, so she just sighed sadly.

"Alright…if that's what you want…then I'll go." She walked away Slowly

From falcon with her head dropping.

The blue bird watched her and then faced his locker to open it. Once he

did, he discovered something inside. He reached his hand and picked up a

Small sculpture of an angel chao. He was flattered with the gift and

wondered who it was from. He then gathered the rest of his stuff, closed

the door, and ran back to find the black swan.

When he spotted her, he called to her, "Gwen!"

The swan didn't hear him the first time.

Falcon called her again, "Gwen, wait!"

The girl finally stopped and turned to see the blue falcon coming

toward her.

Once he reached her, he took a few seconds to breathe while hanging

his hand against the wall.

Gwen was waiting for him to speak. "What is it, Falcon?"

Falcon was able to talk. "Gwen…" He showed her the sculpture. "Did

you make this for me?"

Gwen gasped when she saw Falcon holding it. "Oh, that…where'd you--"

"I found it in my Locker."

The swan was surprised. "Oh, I, uh…I…"

Falcon waited for Gwen's answer. "Well, did you?"

Gwen was very hesitant, but she then answered softly, "Yeah…I did. Do

you like it?"

Falcon looked at the sculpture again. "Gwen…out of all the sculptures

you've made…this one's so wonderful."

Gwen blushed a little by Falcon's comment. "Th-thanks, I guess."

The blue bird faced her again. "But…why'd you give it to me?"

The Black swan wasn't sure how to answer. She then sighed. "Falcon…I

Didn't mean to Break up with you. You were trying to talk some sense into

Ivy after she got me in trouble. But, when you had to make your decision…I

thought…maybe you'd rather spend more time with your friends…than me. I

then realized that I was Wrong…about everything. Ever since then, I felt

alone…until Salley came along."

Falcon was speechless over Gwen remorseful words. He began to sigh

as well. "Yeah…I was pretty mad at you for dumping me…but also at Ivy for

Hurting you. I liked hanging out with Espio so much during that time. He was

my best friend. But…when he broke up with Ivy…I felt bad for betraying him.

Not only that, but every time I was with him, or the others…I always thought

of you." He fell silent for a few seconds and respoke, "So…do you

wanna…start over?"

"Kind of…" Gwen replied.

With that, Falcon Gently pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms

around her.

She returned the favor by hugging him.

"I love you, Gwen the Swan."

"I love you, too…Falcon Arrose."

The two birds faced each other and began to impact their lips

together.

While the kiss was taking place, Gwen popped her foot up in the air.

Meanwhile, Salley was watching them from the roof window. She

Sighed. _"So long, Gwen the swan," _she thought. _"I'll never forget you."_ She

Turned to face Bone, who was smiling.

"You did the right thing, Salley," he said. "I'm proud of you."

Salley didn't reply to bone's comment. She just stood there with a sad look.

Bone walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

Salley sighed. "No…but I will be eventually."

Bone removed his hand and turned to the sky. "Well, let's go. The lab's

not gonna come to us."

Before the two vampires were to depart, Salley faced her second

cousin once more. "Bone…"

The wolf turned to her. "Yes?"

Salley hugged him and nuzzled her head in his chest. "I love you."

Bone smiled and rubbed the girl's head. "I love you, too, Salley." He

quickly kissed her forehead.

After that, the two immortals faced the sky, spread out their wings,

and flew from the school.

**YES!! After three months, I finally finished this! Whew.**

**Here's some other good news. In exactly three months, I'll be **

**sixteen!**

**Okay, two more stories to go. R&R.**


End file.
